


My Thursdays with Oakley

by Evvienna



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Unrelated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Challenges, Conflict, Dependence - Freeform, Emotional Dilemma, Emotional Manipulation, Emotions, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, From Sex to Love, Fun, Games, Lectures, Love/Hate, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Payback, Public Sex, Revenge, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Subordination, Unexpected Events, Unexpected feelings, delayed gratification, telephone sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evvienna/pseuds/Evvienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oakley, a young, handsome and charming student, sees himself challenged by a female co-student to play a weekly game with him.<br/>Never would he have guessed things could get so out of control...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The silent game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bored during a lecture, Oakley challenges his fellow student to a daring little game....

I had no idea how this day could have begun any worse.  
First off, the morning started with temperatures I found excessively hot, even for a summer´s day. And on top of that, as if losing my credit card and burning my tongue on the fucking lava they sold me in the coffee shop wasn´t bad enough, it had all led to being late to my physiology lecture.  
A lecture I had waited weeks to be accepted to, and the lecturer was known to be quite uncomprehending in matters of students being late, talking or even looking anywhere else than him during his class. Well, at least my hair looked decent today. Hoo-fucking-ray.

When I closed the door to the auditorium, carefully, the handle slipped out of my hand. The crashing noise broke the almost reverent silence of the students and interrupted the monologue of the professor. I blushed with embarrassment and clenched my teeth.  
The professor looked over to me, indifferently, with raised eyebrows.  
“Ah, someone decided to join us. Welcome. You know you´re late, I assume.”  
Looking back, I wondered how I didn’t sense the sarcastic undertone in his voice.  
“Well, yes, sorry, I lost my credit card and…”  
“No, no, no, stop right there. I wasn´t trying to make small talk, I only wanted to point out your being late and that I don´t appreciate it. Now sit down quietly and don´t disturb the ones who are here to actually learn something.”  
Obviously not waiting for any response, he continued with his lecture.  
Irritated and humiliated, I hurried up the stairs to the top of the assembly hall.  
To demonstrate at least a tiny bit of protest, I placed myself at a two-seater table in the very last row, with two empty rows in front of me. A little rebel, I am.  
I sat there, with a sulky mien, spreading out my utensils, pens, paper, books, my phone and a bottle of water, and began listening and taking notes.  
Man, I was furious.  
My light summer dress stuck to my sweaty body as well as my thighs stuck to the uncomfortable wooden bench, and though the auditorium was air-conditioned, it took me ages and two thirds of my water bottle to cool down reasonably.

After a short while, I was still busy trying to catch up with what was explained about mitosis down by the blackboard, the door opened again.  
In came a young guy I had seen several times around campus and in a few lectures, never too busy to joke around, and always heavily flirting with any female that came across him. And they loved it as much as he did.  
He was handsome, in a boyish way, tall and slender, with blonde curly hair that softly bounced when he walked, bright blue eyes and then, there was that smile. Like the rising sun, always on his lips, and abundantly used to charm the socks off anyone at any time.  
Now that I thought of it, I remembered him smiling at me like that once when he passed me on a hallway. We went by each other, and for which reason ever, both of us turned around. He looked me up and down, smiled and suddenly nodded approvingly. “Wow. Fantastic rack, darling.”  
Then he winked at me, turned and went along as if nothing had happened.  
What a dickhead, I thought. Rude little brat. But nevertheless, he was good-looking, very, to be honest. And his “compliment”, or more the way he said it, strangely made my lady parts tingle.  
That fucker.  
Everyone who knew a little about psychology or was good at reading body language was able to detect that this young man felt very comfortable in his own skin, and his ruthless but charming ways let him get away with most of the trouble he caused. And I was sure that a boy like that caused a lot of trouble wherever he went.

The professor snorted angrily when he looked at him, but refrained from saying anything.  
The young man smirked at him and, like me just minutes before, he rushed up the stairs of the lecture hall and entirely unexpectedly, sat down next to me.  
I gaped down at the blackboard like an idiot, avoiding eye contact, blushing. God alone knew why.

He leaned over, came uncomfortably close to me, stared at my face, then at my boobs, without any shame, and whispered to my face.  
“Hi, I´m Oakley. You don´t mind me sitting with you, do ya?”  
Hm, he smelled good. So crisp and clean, like fresh laundry and chewing gum.  
His brazenness shocked me and aroused me at the same time. It turned me on to feel him so close and to have his undivided attention, though I still thought he was an impudent little boy.  
I took my time to answer. That bastard would learn how to behave.  
Provocatively slowly, I turned towards him.  
“Not if you shut up.”  
He grinned at me and a row of perfect pearly whites showed.  
“Ah, I remember you, you´re the one with the nice rack.”  
Oakley leaned back, folded his arms and waited for my reaction, smiling smugly.  
“You know, I´d really love to…”  
“Being late and then being unable to keep your mouth shut, that´s quite an impertinence. If I have to warn you one more time Mister Goldilocks, I will personally kick your ass right out of my lecture.”  
The professor´s voice had risen to an impressive volume. His words were harsh but made me giggle.  
Obviously offended, Oakley rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue.

The lecture was interesting but demanding. I wrote as fast as I could, but my handwriting was nearly unreadable, an unpleasant side effect in times of calling “writing” typing on keyboards or cell phone screens.  
Oakley looked bored. He wriggled about on his chair and played with everything he could get a hold of.  
Suddenly he tore a sheet of paper out of my note pad, took one of my pencils and scribbled something on it.  
He passed the sheet over to me and tipped on my underarm.  
When I looked at his handsome face, he smiled at me like a child with a new toy.  
“Read it, “ he mouthed.  
I exhaled loudly and drew an exaggeratedly bored face.  
He tipped my arm again and pointed at the paper.  
Hi it said.  
“Hi, “ I whispered, and complied for a second to maybe stop this foolery.  
Oakley looked at me with acted anger, laid his forefinger over his puckered lips to soundlessly say shush, then shook his head.  
“Write!” he mouthed.  
Well then, let´s write. I´ve been unable to follow the lecture anyway, so why not play along with that cute little fucker.  
Hi.  
I passed the sheet over to him.  
Delighted he wrote something else and the sheet was on my side of the table again quickly.  
I´m bored. Do you want to play a game?  
Without even giving it a lot of thought, I smeared a fast Okay on the paper.  
When he read my answer, he smirked again, licked his lips, and then he scribbled a little longer.  
A deep blush rose on my cheeks when I read his words.  
Wouldn´t it be fun to make each other cum, silently? You make a sound, you lose. The winner can ask anything he wants from the loser. I dare you.  
Before I even had a chance to reply, he slid closer to me on the bench, his face straightforward and looking down to the professor, but his right hand moved up my left thigh.  
Thank God those tables and benches were so closely spaced and the row before ours obstructed the view to what Oakley was about to do.  
He swept the seams of my dress up my thigh and let his hands slip in between my legs so naturally.  
His long, slender fingers slowly caressed over the fabric of my underwear and I inhaled sharply.  
Oakley instantly stopped and tut-tutted lowly.  
When I looked over to him, he still avoided looking at me, but smiled and shook his head very slowly.  
What a bastard. I wanted him to keep going and do what he had promised to do: make me come.  
Harshly I took his hand and pressed his fingers on my already damp panties, and spread my legs a little wider.  
He tortured me with waiting a few seconds longer, but then adroitly slipped into my panties.  
Slowly he explored my wet slit with his gently moving fingers, slipped them inside my hot opening, pushed deep inside me, slipped outside again, glided up and down my folds, but always sparing out my clit.  
What a dick move.  
I reached down to guide his fingers to the right spot, but he yanked my hand away. He turned his hand a little to shove two fingers inside me again and pressed his palm against my hard clit now. That was the right spot, but the stimulation was too indirect for me to come.  
How frustrating. Another loudmouth who didn´t know shit about a woman´s pleasure.  
He kept pushing inside me a little more, until he let his fingers slowly glide outside me, moving painfully slowly, and finally reached my hot spot, where he started to circle slowly, stopped, started again, for minutes.  
Oakley looked young and boyish, but damn, he knew pretty darn well what he was doing. I stood absolutely corrected.  
Teasing fucker.

Holding my breath, I tried my best to keep a straight face, so I had to find something to do to keep up the appearance of being a listening student.  
I pretended to write something down, with a really concentrated face, but in truth, all I had to concentrate on was not to moan with pleasure.  
Oh good Lord, If he´s this good with his fingers, what will he be able to elicit with that tongue or that cock?  
When he decided to change the moves of his fingers, the sensation felt completely different again. He let his fingers move up and down on my clit instead of around it, drawing its hood back and forth and I had to clutch my thighs to stop his hand, and me from coming.  
This feels so good… I think I´m coming soon I quickly wrote on the paper while his hand was forced to pause.  
When I passed the note, he read it with a stone like expression, just to look back down to the lecturer, squinting his eyes as if he was reading on the blackboard.  
Fuck, he was a fucking master at this game.  
My thighs loosened and his hand had all freedom to play again.  
Now there was no stopping him.  
His fingers roughly rubbed my clit, hard and fast, until I couldn´t stop myself from coming anymore.  
I hid my orgasm in a not too loud little cough though I felt like crying it out loud, while I pressed his hand to my wet slit and felt it pulsating against it.  
You got me off fucker, but I didn´t show. Win.  
Oakley, still looking down to the professor, retracted his hand from my panties and let his fingers enter his mouth, licking each digit slowly and luxuriously, and in the corner of his mouth was a little, complacent smile.  
Then he took my pen and wrote something on my paper.  
Need a little cough syrup dear? Your turn.

A proper bulge had built in his shorts, so I opened the button and drew the zip down, and it was a bit of a struggle to get this huge cock out. Why wasn´t I surprised that the boy didn´t wear any underwear?  
His cock was quite a sight. Not only big, but also of a pleasant width and at first sight, my hand seemed a little too small to enfold it completely.  
I began to tenderly stroke over the warm soft skin, tracing the head with my fingertips, teased the balls a little, stroked the whole length, up and down.  
The only reaction that came from Oakley was that his fist clenched on the table, but his face stayed stern.  
My turn, indeed.  
I left his cock, that stood impressively throbbing, and let some saliva drip into the palm of my hand.  
Reaching down, I seized his erection and started to massage it with my slick hand. First very slowly, from the root up, adding a little twist at the top, then back down. Now I concentrated on the throbbing, hot head, kneading it, stroking, and pumping it eagerly.  
Oh, to have that big, beautiful prick inside me now, how it would fill me and stretch me, I´d ride it so hard…  
I went fast and hard, like he did on my clit.  
No mercy, you fucker.  
Swiftly Oakley took the pen again, scrawled something on it, and while he passed it over to me, I saw how he quickly closed and reopened his eyes and gulped.  
Gotcha, fucker.  
Fuck, that´s good. Do you know how much I wanna bend you over that table and fuck you right now?  
I cleared my throat and while I was working his cock with my left hand, I wrote:  
Maybe later. Now come.  
My hand moved quicker, and I saw Oakley’s nasal wings quiver.  
He leaned back, tilting his head back a little, but his eyes still straight ahead and held on to the bench.  
When he finally came and erupted his hot cum over my fingers, I risked a look at him and saw a little twitch in the corner of his eye and how he bit his lower lip at tiny bit.  
So you win too, fucker.  
I licked my finger clean as well, and I liked the slightly salty taste.  
A smile lay on his cute face when he took the paper sheet for the last time.  
Tie.

The remaining lecture the both of us sat silent, but not really focussing on the subject matter.  
When the professor took a leave and the students, and me, packed our things together, Oakley sat for a moment, watching me.  
“That was a fun lecture, “ he said nonchalantly.  
I nodded.  
He stretched and interlaced his fingers behind that curly head. “What a shame we had be to so cautious… I would have loved to hear you scream.”  
I smirked at him and said: “I have no other commitments today.”  
Oakley grinned.  
“So?”  
“Let the games begin.”


	2. The oral exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the little challenge in the lecture hall, Oakley and his playmate head back to her place. But events turn out differently than he expects...

Until we arrived at my apartment, Oakley wouldn´t let anything in this universe stop him from touching me, at the most inappropriate places or times. He simply didn´t give a shit about who was watching us, neither on the bus, nor the elevator, not even at the pedestrian light where we waited to cross the street, a mother with two little children next to us.  
He was horny and shameless. And I loved it.  
That fucker made no attempt of kissing me, just let his tongue flicker over my lips quickly every now and then, grinning at me provocatively, but his hands, those big, slender hands that had made me come so intensely in the lecture hall, were all over me, and mostly under my dress.

I stood at my front door, searching my handbag for my keys, when Oakley pressed his body at me from behind, his hands cupping my tits and I felt his rock hard erection against my ass.  
His lips where close to my ear, brushing it softly and murmuring in a low, raspy voice: “Oh babe, I will fuck you so hard you´ll hear the angels sing.”  
Almost had he gotten a hold of my panties and wanted to pull them down, right there, in public, so I harshly pulled his hands off me. I turned towards him and threw an angry look at him.  
I was turned on as fuck, but I´d teach that cocky bastard a lesson. Or two.  
“You will wait until we´re inside my apartment, first of all. And second, who said I´d let you fuck me?”  
Oakley looked surprised.  
“I thought that´s why we came here?”  
“I never said anything like that. But you brought this upon yourself. You wanted to play games. Well, now we play my game.”  
He knitted his eyebrows, ran his tongue over his lips repeatedly and stared down on me.  
“So that means what exactly?”  
His looks burned in my back when I slowly turned around to unlock my door.  
“That means you will get to fuck me when I allow you to.”

The door clunk shut behind us, and I leaned against it, looking at Oakley with a challenging smile.  
“Oh, don´t look so disappointed, my little sourpuss. You will like this. Come here and kiss me.”  
Reluctantly and slowly, Oakley came closer.  
“We´re not gonna fuck then?”  
I caressed his cheek.  
“No, baby, not today. But if you play along and behave, I might soon change my mind.”  
“So we´re playing another game? Explain.”  
“Well, you will have to convince me that you are worth fucking. I will let you work for it, a lot. And I will test your patience. So, after your little show in the lecture, you will now use that pretty little mouth of yours and make me come. And if you are successful, I will return the favour.”  
Oakley grinned.  
“Piece of cake.”

He pressed me against the door, giving me one last eye fuck, before he finally lay his lips on mine and started kissing me.  
Our mouths opened wide, our tongues went deep, our lips sucked hard. I felt a hot rush run through me, and my breaths, along with Oakley´s, fastened and little low moans fled from our throats.  
His kisses were intense and passionate, and I really looked forward to his tongue doing its magic downstairs.  
Oakley’s hands held my wrists and wrapped my arms around his neck to pull himself even closer.  
His blonde curls ran through my fingers so easily and I loved how he groaned whenever I grabbed a handful of them and pulled at them.  
Both softly and subtly, he licked his way down my neck, then aggressively nibbled on it, while his big hands slipped under the seams of my dress, pulled it up over my body and finally threw it on the floor.  
I felt aroused and appraised when Oakley let his eyes wander up and down my semi-nude body, and I must have looked good, standing there in only my underwear and shoes, because he leered, like back then in the hallway when we met each other the first time.  
“Really, really nice.”  
Smug Fucker.  
You will stop smiling once you got me off and want to slip that gigantic cock inside me, I thought and smirked back.  
“Get to work.”  
Another smile ran over his face, then Oakley heaved my breasts out of the cups of my bra, grabbed both of them firmly, squeezed them, until my nipples stood stiff, and as soon he was done with rolling them between his fingertips, he bowed his head and sucked each one into his mouth, slow but hard, and let me feel a short but painful bite.

Finally he bended his knees and kneeled down front of me, placing his hands on my hipbones, drawing my panties down just a little, bit by bit, until they slid to the floor.  
I held my breath.  
This beautiful, bold boy was on his knees, and eager to go down on me. Who knew such a shitty day could turn out to be so fucking great?  
Looking up to me one last time before he was about to start, Oakley had that glance on his face that made me shiver. Concentrated, determined, and the licking over his lips bode well.  
I angled one leg and placed my foot on the door, and Oakley pressed it apart from my other, standing leg.  
With a long, wet stroke, he licked along my pussylips, only to part them with his tongue and let the tip of it run up and down my wet slit, without any haste.  
A breathy moan escaped my mouth; I closed my eyes, tilt my head back, grabbed his head and encouraged his doing with softly yanking his curls.  
He took his time; licked slowly, but with the right pressure and pace, and I, in turn, licked my lips with pleasure, whenever I was able to halt my moans.  
Suddenly Oakley changed his procedure.  
He tightly gripped my ass cheeks, kneaded and pinched them hard, and buried his face between my wide opened thighs.  
His mouth now formed around my wet clit and he started to simultaneously suck it into his mouth and tease the tip of it with the tip of his tongue.  
That was it. He would make me come this way.  
With every groan, he pinched my ass and sucked my clit harder, and I seriously loved the loud sucking noise it made.  
Oh, you pretty fucker, you will make me come right now…  
My orgasm shook my entire body; I screamed and pressed Oakley´s face firmly between my legs.  
He let me have my way and complied, and when I had finished climaxing, which took quite a little while, he let go of my hips, as I let go of his curly head.  
He got up from his knees, wiping his glazed mouth with his hand, and grinned self-satisfied.  
“So, have I succeeded?”  
My eyes still closed, my head leaning to the wall, I whispered:  
“Good job. One step closer to fucking me.”

Before I even caught my breath again, Oakley started to unbutton and unzip his shorts, and just opened them enough to let his massive, hard cock dart out, looking at me again with that determined angry stare.  
“Well, since we won´t fuck, return the favour now as you promised.”  
Cute how he still thought he was in control of things.  
Cute, insolent, handsome, clever, glib fucker.

I didn´t care to put my panties back on or to adjust my bra again, I actually really wanted to suck this boy off.  
So I got on my knees, seized his cock with my hand and guided it to my mouth.  
I placed a little kiss on the head, teased it with the tip of my tongue, ran it over its impressive length, licked his balls, sucked them into my mouth, at that was the first time a louder groan came from Oakley.  
However, I was not in the mood for teasing.  
I wanted to make him explode, taste his semen again, wanted to feel it running down my throat, hot and fluid, and it would be a little less viscous than in the lecture hall, where I had made him come the first time, only two hours ago.  
My lips moved resolutely. I sucked him hard, letting my tongue flicker over the bottom side of his head, the most sensitive spot on it. My hand clasped around his big hard shaft and massaged it thoroughly with the spit I let run out of my mouth.  
The demonstration of Oakley´s enjoyment was as explicit and obscene as I expected it from that shameless bastard.  
He moaned with pleasure, loud, and the words Fuck yeah and Suck me baby weren´t only uttered once.  
Repeatedly, he tried to hold my head and fuck my mouth, but I wouldn´t let him. My grip on his shaft was too tight and kept him at arm´s length and that presumably kept me from choking on his huge cock.  
I´ll let you choke me, but only when I´m ready for it, I thought to myself.  
When I looked up, I saw the expressions I was so proud of putting on the boy´s face: indulgence; his head tilt back, eyes closed and savouring my lips, or raging lust; staring down on me, watching closely what I did to his cock, biting his lips and breathing heavily.  
My mouth´s endeavours increased for a last time, until he finally shot his hot load into my hungry mouth, while stammering a high-pitched “Oh my fucking God!”  
Fucker. Now we´re even. Another tie.

It satisfied me to see his body shake under my touch. The only thing that annoyed me was that I hadn´t seen him completely naked yet.  
I wanted this gorgeous tall guy with his slim, boyish physique and that grand cock presented on a fucking silver plate.  
But I held myself back. I had to be careful not to give in too quickly, though I was very, very tempted.  
These were my games, and he would have to play along. 

“Holy shit, you´re good with your mouth,“ Oakley stated, drawing the zip of his short back up.  
“I might come over tomorrow and fuck you properly.”  
“You still don´t understand, do you?” I asked provocatively. “You will not fuck me unless you earned it. Look, we´ll do this as follows.”  
I took a dramatic pause, picked my panties up the floor, slipped into them and put my boobs back into my bra, and all of it just to make him wait.  
“What day is it today?”  
“Thursday.”  
“Okay. Then let us meet every Thursday from now on. Every time we meet, we´ll do a little sexy challenge. And once I have decided you deserve it, we´ll fuck. Alright?”  
First, Oakley´s face lightened up, but quickly changed to irritation.  
“I´ll be on a vacay with my family in Italy next week,” he sighed, annoyed.  
I had to come up with something quickly, because I really wanted us keep this game going.  
“Do you have a room for yourself?”  
“I guess so.”  
“Do you take your mobile with you?”  
“Sure. I don´t wanna die from boredom.”  
“Call me Thursday evening at nine pm. Lock the door. And bring some tinfoil with you.”


	3. A delicious sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On holiday with his family in Italy, Oakley and his playmate have a sexy phonecall that requires a bit of skill and timing...

The days went by way too slowly for my taste and all things that were important or seemed to be, had taken a back seat. It strained and bored me to do my chores, because my mind was elsewhere.  
I found myself terribly intrigued by what had happened last week, between that smug little fucker Oakley and me.  
Arousal wasn´t even a close to suitable description of what was going on with my body. I was constantly wet, clit hardened and throbbing, even when I was only doing some ironing or sat over my books and studied for university.   
Masturbation was only a temporary release, and an unsatisfying one. I wanted the real deal. Oakley left me amazed by what he was able to do with his hands and his tongue, and I wanted more of it. Just thinking of what that big, hard cock felt like inside my mouth… or would feel like inside me once I finally let him enter me and fuck me.  
That bastard.   
How could a young boy like that, and I assumed he was at least a bit younger than me, occupy my thoughts so much? It was his self-satisfied behaviour, as if he owned the world, and just at the moment you wanted to slap that pretty face, he smiled at you with that sexy little grin. He knew that it was all it took. And then he had won. Game over.

So, it was Thursday yet again, and the second week of our little challenge.  
We had agreed Oakley, who was on holiday with his family in the Tuscany, would call me, at nine pm.  
Certainly both of us knew what kind of nature this call would be of, and just the anticipation of hearing that seductive voice of his again made my hands tremble and my pulse quicken, not to mention my nether regions. They were on fire.

As if I was going on a real date with him, I prepared myself the whole afternoon for the phone call.  
I took a long shower, peeled, shaved and creamed away, braided my hair in a lovely, summery way, put on a dress that was a tiny bit too sheer and revealing for public, hell, I even applied perfume and red lipstick.   
I felt sexy and covetable. And that was the exact secret of a conversation like that: confidence.   
If you don´t feel secure about what you´re whispering into your lover´s ear, he will notice.   
It will ruin the whole experience.

The closer nine o´clock came, the more nervous I got. My hands shook.   
Fuck.   
Why did I get so anxious? Because I wanted this to be really good, for both of us.  
Fuck again. Self-composure, woman!  
I wouldn´t let that cute little fucker set my nerves on edge. I was the one in control, for God´s sake!  
My last resort was a shot of Limoncello. I sat down on my couch and sipped it, inhaling the sweet scent that reminded me of my last trip to Verona. I smiled when I slowly let it run down my throat.   
Oakley would probably be drinking some of this too in Italy. The area he was spending his holidays in was popular for this lemon flavoured liquor.

My mobile rang. I took one last, deep breath and answered.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi, it´s Oakley.”  
Oh sweet baby Jesus, that voice. I could tell that he was delivering his lowest, most tempting tone, and I liked how he tried to ensnare me with it.  
“You´re on time. I like that.”  
“You knew that I wouldn´t be late,“ he purred into the phone.  
What a smug fuck.   
“Well, good behaviour deserves a reward. However, let´s not rush things. How is your time in Italy?”  
Oakley exhaled deeply.   
“Boring, sort of… we hang out, swim, drive around a little, get pissed, smoke some weed… the usual things.”  
“Are there no pretty girls whose heads you can turn?”  
“No, not really…” he chuckled. I, on the other hand, was strangely relieved. If he told me the truth.  
“There is this older woman though… you know, she´s nice, but a little too desperate for my attention… I´m not really into her.”  
That sounded cruel, but I chose to ignore the remark.  
“What could get your attention then?” I asked seductively.  
“You, darling, with your sexy voice. You kept me guessing all week long what I would use the tinfoil for.”  
I giggled.  
“It´s quite easy actually, it only requires a bit of timing…” I paused for a while.  
“Stop teasing. Tell me.”  
“Well, fold a piece of tinfoil until it is the size of a… hmmm… what would be a good size for a target you can aim at?”  
Silence on the other side of the phone.  
“Wait, what? You want me to shoot my cum on that tin foil?”  
“I want to actively hear you cum, Oakley, not only your groans, and that´s an effective way to let me actually hear it. The moment you feel your orgasm approaching, I want you to aim at the tinfoil and hold your phone to it. So make sure it is at a reachable distance.”  
“You ask difficult things of me, woman. How should I manage that, in the moment of ecstasy?”  
“I trust you can do it, my dear. Do it and rest at the thought that the noise of your cum hitting that piece of foil will be the moment I reach my orgasm as well.”  
A low groan waved though the phone.  
“And now let´s start. Tell me Oakley, are you naked?”  
“In my birthday suit darling.”  
“Are you on a chair, or on your bed?”  
“I´m on my bed, legs stretched out… my upper body leaning against the cool wall… it´s hot as fuck, outside and in this fucking room…”  
Oh how that picture aroused me.   
“Are you?”  
“Not yet. Don´t you like a bit of coverage?”  
“Oh I do… what are you wearing then baby? I bet it´s something tiny and see through.”  
How the fuck did he know?  
“I´m wearing a light dress, a little black thong and a bra that barely covers my boobs… my hard little nipples are practically piercing the fabric.”  
I heard him sigh.  
“Are you hard already?”  
“Very,“ he moaned. I assumed he was touching himself while I asked.  
“What about you darling? Are you wet for me?”  
I switched the phone into the other hand so I could use my right hand to test the obvious.  
My panties were soaked and we hadn´t even begun with the teasing. My legs spread wide across the soft leather of my couch, and my fingers entered my moist hot cunt.  
“Of course I am. Wet as a fucking swimming pool. How much do you want to feel this wet pussy?”  
“Oh God, so so much. I wanna slip my fingers right into it.”  
“Tell me what you do with that huge cock of yours. I bet it´s all hot, hard and ready.”  
“My hand works all the way up and down…” he moaned.  
“Up to the big, pulsating head? That head I want to suck so much right now?”  
I heard a fast, smacking noise at the other side, along with short, deep breaths. He was masturbating already.  
“Not too quick, my darling,“ I tried to calm him, “ let´s enjoy this a little longer. Tell me what you want to do to me, explicitly, in every little detail.”  
“I wanna fuck you…” he groaned.  
“No. That´s too easy.”  
“I want to throw you on this bed here before me and start with sucking your hard nipples.”  
“Mmmm, that feels good baby… yeah suck them… and squeeze my tits. Hard.”  
My fingers started to stroke up and down my clit, very slowly. I was so horny but wanted this to last as long as possible.   
I let the straps of my dress glide down my shoulders until my bra was visible, pulled down the cups of it until my breasts were exposed, grabbed them alternately, first one, then the other and twirled my nipples between thumb and forefinger, much harder than I usually did when I masturbated.   
I wanted a strong sensation, and I was fucking furious that I wasn´t able to be with him right at this moment. My own fingers would have to do for now. And how insufficient they felt in comparison to Oakley´s. The only thought that kept me from losing it was that it was only six more days until we would meet again.  
If I was already so hooked on that boy, I feared that I wouldn’t be able to resist him much longer.  
That fucker had turned a grown, responsible woman into a lascivious, longing girl and that was not okay.  
His low, little growls and moans, without seeing him, touching him or feeling his touch, the mere image of him getting off just by listening to me, aroused a delicious feeling of power and dominance in me I had never experienced before.  
“Are you touching yourself baby?” he whispered into the phone.  
“Uhum… I am…” I stammered and I wasn´t lying.   
My fingers circled my clit now, and it was hot, swollen and so wet.  
“My clit is aching for your touch… it won´t let me come if you´re not touching it… uuuhhhhh…”  
Oakley breathed heavily on his side of the line.  
“Do you want me to touch it?”  
“Yes baby, touch it….”  
“Do you want me to stroke it with my fingers or lick it with my tongue? Tell me.”  
“First fingers, then tongue…” I replied softly.   
“Oh I will do that… this beautiful pussy of yours… and that cute little button, it needs to be licked so you can come… do you want me to suck it, too?”  
Oh this fucker. He knew exactly which words to use to drive me insane.  
I had to change my position in order to fuck myself more adequately. Closing my eyes I sat up and locked the phone between my ear and my shoulder.   
The fingers of my right hand played with my clit, and my left hand slipped between my thighs from behind to let two fingers enter my dripping pussy.  
That was better, much better, but still not Oakley. My fingers moved fervently.  
“If you do that, I mean suck my clit, I´ll want to suck your pretty cock too, you know?”  
“So you think my cock is pretty?”   
He was fishing for compliments. That vain bastard knew exactly that his dick was sensational.  
But I was willing to play along and butter him up this time.  
“It is darling, one of the prettiest – and biggest – I have ever seen.”  
He chuckled.  
“Honestly? Or are you just being nice now little girl?”  
I stopped touching myself.  
“Now, Oakley, really? Or are you getting off by the idea?” Unmistakeably a bit annoyed, I sighed.  
“I think your cock is good looking and its size is impressive, but you seriously need to stop being that smug fucker you are. Besides that, we are in the middle of something here.”  
Oakley laughed.   
“Sorry darling. I think your cunt is gorgeous too, have I told you that?”  
“Are you trying to placate me? Well, flattery isn´t working here my dear.”  
Oakley´s tone became all soft and low and enchanting now.  
“Do you have any idea what your lovely cunt did to me the last days?”  
“No, tell me.”  
“I had a hard-on just thinking about the way it tasted… or how tight it was around my fingers…  
I can only imagine how it will clutch my cock and milk it of all the cum I have in me…”  
His groans started again, in a husky staccato.  
“Oh Oakley, I´m rubbing my clit so hard right now… wishing it was you… or just the tip of your cock, before you enter me for the very first time… that´s what you want, isn´t it? Enter me, fuck me?”  
“Yeah… that´s what I want… my cock inside your juicy little pussy… ooohhh…”  
His breaths quickened, and so did the smacking noises.  
My fingers continued their quick play on and in me, and the wet fabric of my panties chafed the skin of my hand.  
“Baby, I don´t think I can hold it back any longer… I´m starting to come… Uuhh….””  
“Oakley, do what I told you or we´re not going to meet next week, I swear to God.”  
I felt my orgasm rolling in as well, but I wanted that bastard to fucking obey me.  
A long, resonant moan faded the moment Oakley took the phone away from his ear and the next thing I heard were little, short and soft splattering noises that dispersed on the light surface of the tin foil with a crackling sound.  
That was the exact moment my climax rushed through me.  
I whimpered loud and had a hard time holding my phone to my ear, as my body convulsed with lust and pleasure for longer than I had expected.

“Oh fuck… did I do everything right? Did you hear it properly?”  
Oakley was panting on the other side of the phone, but still sounded a bit worried.  
I took my phone into my hand again, and fell back on the couch.  
“You did baby, I heard you cum. Good boy.”  
“Did you cum at that moment too, as you promised?”  
“I sure did. Couldn´t you tell? Oh, sorry I forgot, you couldn´t hear my screams, your phone was somewhere else.”  
I giggled.  
“You malicious girl.”   
He foraged around a little until I heard a lighter click, then Oakley took a deep breath and exhaled again loudly.  
“Uh fuck, that was perfect. For a non-fuck.”  
“Well, Oakley, that´s what we will be doing for a while now, non-fucking. “  
“Tell me, why do I play along with you again?”  
“Because you love the fact that for once, you´re not in control.”

I think I hit the nail right on the head with it. Oakley was used to getting what he wanted and the fact that things worked differently with me, fascinated him.  
“Well, I gotta run, we´re going to town tonight.”  
What the hell? We had just shared an intense and intimate moment of lust with each other and now he couldn´t wait to get away?   
“Yeah, well, have fun then.”  
“You sound disappointed… did you want to cuddle darling?”   
The teasing tone in his voice was unbearable. I could literally see him smirk.  
Just when I thought Oakley would be getting more likeable, he turned back into that insufferable asshole he was.  
Shut the fuck up. I thought after phone-fucking me you could have just wished me a nice evening or   
anything, not just run off like that. It´s called politeness. Something you apparently have never heard off. Fucker.  
It was my first impulse to say this. But something held me back from it.  
“Oh shut it you dickhead. You will pay for your smugness, believe me.”  
“Next Thursday?”  
“When you least expect it darling.”


	4. Did you miss me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning from his familiy vacation in Italy, Oakley and his playmate reunite and show each other how much they missed each other...

I knocked once.  
I knocked twice, with a little more insistence.  
He didn´t forget, did he?   
It was Thursday again. He had sent me a text, wanting me to come over to his place.   
And here I was. Standing in front of his apartment door, ten pm, knocking as if I was in need of begging for entry and slowly starting to get annoyed. Was I making a fool out of myself?  
Impatiently I clicked with the heels of my stiletto sandals.  
Yes, I wore fuck-me-shoes. In addition, a short dress. So what. Don´t judge me. I wanted sex. With that boy Oakley. I wanted him to look at me the way I looked at him: With raging lust. With that certain I have to have you and I will have you, no matter what look.  
How rude to keep me waiting though, even if it was just for a, well, how should I label it? A sex date?   
You don´t do that. Well, except if you are gorgeous motherfucking Oakley. Then you just fetch your enormous cock, switch on that seductive smile and tell bitches to jump.   
How high, baby? will be the only, softly aspirated, obeisant respond.

“Oakley, if you don´t open immediately, I will leave.”  
I tried my best to sound as blasé as possible, though within me, there was a storm raging. Insecurity collided with longing, desire battled the fear of loss and I felt ridiculed and overwhelmed.  
I hated how this boy, and he was a young, reckless boy after all, affected my emotions and caused a grown woman´s stability to falter. However, what he did to my body, no matter if he was present or not, I loved so much and I had gotten addicted to it already; he had ignited my passion and my appetite for a little bit of danger. Unfortunately, my heart was in danger similarly, even if I chose to ignore that fact for now.

Loud steps, rumbling and a few hissed expletives came from the other side of the door.  
“Wait a second, I´ll be right there!”  
Oakley sounded stressed, but when he opened the apartment door, his smile, Lord, that smile, washed away my anger. Partially.  
“Sorry, my flat was a mess, and I was so busy since we returned from Italy… come in.”

The apartment was well arranged and pleasantly furnished, modern, clean, actually not what I expected from a young student, and the mess he spoke of, I just couldn´t see it.  
Now it became clear to me why he never really appeared to be an eager student or why he could simply choose to not pay attention in an important lecture like the one we had two weeks ago. He obviously came from money and didn´t need a degree to get ahead in life.  
A pity. I deemed him very intelligent but I guessed that his charms and the money paved the way for him a lot of the time. Assumptions only, of course, but I did not want to ask him about any of it. He was a guy I was non-fucking, after all. You don´t get too personal with guys like that.

What left me flabbergasted was the fact that he had lit candles, quite a number of them actually, and I could sense the scent of sandalwood and lemon, which intoxicated me and immediately took back my thoughts to Italy and Limoncello. So he wasn´t only a spectacular lover, a big tease and a smug fucker, he also had a great taste in furniture, was cleanly and even had a romantic – or calculating - streak about him… hm, interesting.  
I had to giggle.   
“Lovely,“ I said, “I like the smell. Is it lemon?”  
“It is… I bought some of them in Italy. I like the smell and taste of lemon.”  
Oakley stood in the middle of the room, watching me, arms folded in front of his chest, letting his eyes wander up and down my body.  
“Same here,“ I stated placidly, “how was Italy…”  
I hadn´t even finished my sentence, when he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him.  
Our faces were close; I felt his breath softly tickle my forehead.  
Tall fucker.  
When he held me, he smirked at me with that maddening grin, bowed his head a little and prodded my nose with the tip of his.   
“Did you miss me?”  
Had I been honest, I had said yes. But I didn´t allow myself to show any other emotion that lust, so I lied. I had strangely missed that boy, in fact I had missed his touch, but there was something in me that had missed his whole presence too.  
“Well, I thought about you every now and then.” I wasn´t really good at downplaying things.   
Oakley saw right through me and his grin got even wider.  
“Is that so? I hope you didn´t fuck other guys when I was gone. I´d hate that.”  
“Is that so? Well, I thought of you, mostly when I masturbated.”   
Oakley´s expression changed immediately. He bit his lower lip, riveted on my mouth and his blonde curls swept my cheek as he moved to whisper into my ear:  
“Show me.”

Oakley broke from me, indicated me to stay where I was and went over to the sofa.  
When he sat down, his alarmingly long legs spread widely over the seating and he glanced at me with a devilish smile.  
“Undress.”  
I felt a little uncomfortable at first. I wanted him to undress me; I always regarded it as a sensual part of foreplay, cherishing your lover´s body by peeling him out of his clothes, slowly and intimately, or sometimes quickly and forcefully, but always to eventually indulge in the perfection of a naked body, fulfilled with lust, a lust you, and only you, had provoked.

The buttons on my dress. Right. I´d start with them.  
Slowly I unbuttoned one after the other, which didn´t help with undressing at all, it was just a show effect, a little tease.   
Oakley leaned back, his hands interlacing behind his head, eyeing me closely, following my every move.  
When my dress was unbuttoned to my upper stomach and diverged to both sides, my bra was already showing a little.  
My hands ran over my breasts, only slightly though, but my nipples hardened in an instant.  
I turned around, throwing a tempting smile over my shoulder, and began to pull my light dress over my body, without any haste, and at the point where my behind, and the sexy little panties that covered it, at least a small part of it, showed, I stopped.   
In a move I would have judged as tacky or cheap had I seen it in a movie, I bent a little forward to present the soft curves of my butt in the best way.  
Oakley laughed.  
“Did you see that move in a rap video?”  
Ah, I had forgotten. Arsehole was back. How dared he?   
“Fuck you Oakley. How dare you? I´m making a fool out myself here, playing stripper for you and you can´t think of anything better than scoffing at me? Fuck this shit. I´m leaving, you insolent little asshole.”  
I felt deeply offended and abused.  
Oakley grinned until he realized that I was serious.  
He hurried out of his seat, placed his hands on my upper arms, and looked at me with the biggest, most apologetic puppy dog eyes.   
“Sorry, I was just trying to be funny. You look beautiful. I loved the way you moved for me. You are right. I´m an asshole sometimes. I didn´t mean it.”  
I shrugged my shoulders.   
“You are insufferable. Now let go of me.”  
The grip on my arms got firmer and obviously perplexed with my harshness, he couldn´t think of any other move than to force his lips on mine.  
His tongue roughly parted them and entered my mouth, hard, unforgiving, but so exciting that I wasn´t able to resist.   
We both leaned in our preferred sides, both to the right, and gave in to each other´s kiss.  
It was wild, libidinal, how deep our tongues went, how hard our lips sucked and how willingly our hands moved along with the ardency of this kiss, all across each other´s bodies.  
Oakley moved backwards, until he fell on the sofa.  
Demonstrating my irritation some more, I stayed there, in front of him, my hands on my hips, looking down on a heavily breathing, utterly handsome young man, whose excitement already showed in a promising swell in his shorts.  
“Come here darling…” he panted and took my hand, and I yanked it away harshly.  
Oakley looked puzzled.  
I continued where I had left off before and slowly began to pull my dress over my body, and let it finally fall out of my hand, down on the floor right next to me.  
His rosy tongue tip ran over his lips and he whispered: “Take off your underwear, but please… leave the shoes on.”  
With an almost shy look his hands reached out for me one more time, and I let him have his way this time, as he grabbed my waist, placed a kiss on my stomach, and let his tongue draw a little wet trace on my skin.  
Reaching back, I opened the hooks of my bra and let it follow my dress, to the floor.  
My fingers stuck to the sides of my little panty for a little while and then began to strip it down, until it glided down my ankles and I was able to kick it away with my foot.  
Bare and naked, just in my high heels, I stood in front of Oakley, the man that I wanted to non-fuck and fuck at equal measure.  
“So you want me to show you how I masturbated to you?”  
Oakley´s eyes widened, and had just, after an extended journey over my nude flesh, met mine again and he nodded.  
“But tell me one thing now before we start, just out of curiosity… did you miss me?”  
I grabbed a handful of his hair and roughly pulled his head back, forcing him to look straight into my eyes.  
“You can´t imagine how often I wanked thinking about you… my parents thought I caught a cold, by the amount of scrunched tissues laying around in my room.”  
That made me chuckle with amusement just as shudder with excitement.  
“Good boy.”

I had no problem climbing on top of him and held onto his shoulders until I had placed my legs and my feet in those dangerously high heels beside his lap.  
My hands cupped his face and I started to kiss him again.  
I enjoyed the soft little moans that fled from his mouth while we kissed, and also my own, when his big delicate hands ran over my back and finally landed on my ass, where he applied some pressure to let me feel his huge erection.  
My groans intensified when his pretty mouth left mine and he buried his face between my tits, pressing them together, smothering himself with them and, at last, he snapped at my stiff little nipples, one after the other, suckled them, flicked his tongue over them, softly bit them until their colour darkened even more and I had to pull his head away from them.   
Running my finger through his curly hair, oh that glorious hair, how I loved to play with it, I looked in his eyes deeply.  
“Listen, Oakley, when I do this, you will not touch my pussy. Are we clear? You can kiss me, play with my tits or do anything you feel like doing. But my cunt is taboo.”  
A delirious stare in his eyes, he nodded, started another attempt to kiss me, but I pushed him into the back of the sofa and took off his short in a swift move.  
Aggressively I let my fingernails scratch over his torso, let my mouth sink on one of his little nipples, nibbled gently, just to end my stimulation with a loud smacking suck on each of them. They looked all glazed and hard, and I loved it.  
“There is one thing I want you to do though…” I began when I looked up.  
“What?”   
Oakley gulped.  
“I want you to masturbate too.” I grinned and bit my lower lip.  
“But I won´t touch your cock either, just so you know.”  
He snorted disapprovingly.  
“Now take it out, that big, veiny, rock-hard thing. We´re about to start.”

When my hand slipped between my thighs, everything was as I expected. My slick, hot pussy was opened and ready, and though I loved to tease Oakley and feasted on his hungry looks and desirous touches, I was a bit frustrated that we didn´t fuck again this night.  
Promptly Oakley unzipped his shorts. Being without underwear again, his cock just leaped automatically, and I liked to think it welcomed me with a friendly wiggle.  
I had to hold myself back from giggling, but I quickly concentrated on my actual business again.  
My finger started to run my folds up and down and glided easily in their wetness, whereas my clit, erect and pulsating, almost begged for my attention.  
Oakley´s kisses, his touch and even his brazenness, though hurtful in the first moment, had turned me on massively and I wanted, no, I needed release.  
The cock that stood in front of me so invitingly, Oakley stroked it furiously, with a hand wet from his saliva, polishing the big head, working his way down the thick length, his looks switching from what my hand was doing to my eyes and back.  
My own fingers, two of them exactly, now concentrated on my clitoris, I only dared to execute a subtle pressure and gentle touches though, and I leaned forward to Oakley to kiss him once more, simply because his kisses were so exquisite and arousing that I wanted them to pique my lust even more.  
It proved to be a bit cumbersome to kiss so passionately and keep our both hands doing what they were doing, mine rotating slowly on my most sensitive spot, his massaging his cock in a milking movement.   
We moaned hoarsely into each other’s mouths, my other hand sunk into his hair, that had curled even more at the back of his neck from the sweat caused by both the temperature in the apartment and our lustful little game.   
His other hand cupped one breast, kneaded it and rolled my nipple, until it suddenly moved over my stomach, my ass and slipped between the cheeks, searching for my anus.  
I broke our kiss and looked at him in surprise.  
Oakley smirked, and I found the flush on his heated face to be very charming.  
“You said your pussy is taboo, not your arse.”  
Then he let his tongue slip back past my lips before I could answer, I felt him lube his finger with the moisture from my cunt and, just like that, he entered my tight anus with it.  
I gasped loudly, as did he, but with pleasure.   
God that felt intense!   
My finger rubbed my clit harder, our kiss deepened; Oakley´s hand worked his cock harder, faster, and let his finger charily and carefully slip in and out my ass, and that was what it took to make me come.   
Convulsions shot through my body, I moaned loudly, leaned back a little to savour the full intensity of my orgasm, just to hear Oakley stammer little low groans, with closed eyes, and his hot, creamy cum sputtering from his cock, over his fingers, and on my wet, throbbing cunt.  
Panting, we held onto each other, with racing hearts and bodies that slowly unwound.  
“Fuuuuck!” Oakley shouted out all of a sudden and startled me.  
Hadn´t I been so awash with bliss, I would have probably slapped him.   
“I can´t wait any longer! I want to fuck you!”  
“God Oakley,“ I sighed, “we´ve been through this. You will fuck me soon enough. And can you even imagine the sensation you will experience, after such a long period of sweet anticipation?”  
He looked at me, unbelieving.  
“It´s just that I can´t go without fucking someone for a very long time.” 

This statement proved true when I went to his bathroom to splash my heated face with a bit of cool water. When I had finished drying my face with one of the lovely smelling, soft towels, I looked down into the little dustbin.   
And nearly collapsed when I saw it: A broken condom wrapping.

In the buff, in my high heels, I stormed out into the living room and threw the wrapping into Oakley´s lap. It must have been quite a sight and funny too, if I hadn´t been so furious.  
“Some much for going without fucking for a longer time.”  
Oakley looked both caught and concerned.  
“Look, it happened, it was just an inconsequential shag, nothing more.”  
“Perfect. I thought this here was sort of exclusive. Moreover, what did you say before? That you´d hate me fucking other guys? But you fucking other girls is okay?”   
“I´m sorry, really. But you just keep stringing me along. I couldn´t help it. I´m sorry.” He looked down on the floor, awkwardly playing with his zipper, then back up to me.  
I took a deep breath.  
“Okay. Fine. I will leave now and think hard about if I want to keep this thing here going or not. But pissing me off twice a night, wow, that´s quite an achievement.”

I dressed quickly without looking at him.  
Before I left, he said, in a surprisingly placable voice:  
“I don´t want to end this. I was stupid. I´m sorry, honestly I am.”  
His apology sounded honest, I had to admit it. My voice weakened, but my expression stayed stern.  
“I need to sleep over this. Bye.”

When I was out of the door, I inhaled the night air that was still very warm and smelt of hot tarmac.  
All the way home I agonized and tried to come to terms with myself.   
If I was honest though, and it made me hate myself, I knew already that I would forgive him. And continue our meetings on Thursdays. I needed it too much already to stop it.  
He had grown on me. That smug little fucker.   
But I felt comfort in the fact, that in the end, for all his behaviour, all this arrogance, his estimation that he could just play with people as it pleased him, he would pay.   
As I told him before: When he least expected it.


	5. Forty-seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oakley returns to his playmate, but does he really want to make amends for his misbehaviour?

Forty-seven times.  
That´s how often Oakley called and texted me since our last meeting until I decided to respond.  
Who did he think he was?   
I knew that we weren´t exactly boyfriend and girlfriend, but him screwing around and then behaving like this was not a big deal, really upset me. More than that: it hurt me.  
Asshole.   
Right now I was so disgusted by him that the thought of meeting him again turned my stomach.  
I wanted revenge. As I had promised it, at several occasions now.  
In the beginning, I only wanted to tease him a little and string him along for his, admittedly sometimes charming, smugness and his obnoxious, calculating way of treating people. He could be so disrespectful and yes, even cruel.  
Now I felt the urge to punish him and make him suffer. Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned.   
But it had to be prearranged. Too long had I wallowed in my self-pity to have been able to concoct a proper plan.   
That sounded pathetic, I was aware of it, but my nasty, vindictive, embittered inner bitch, a creature usually carefully and securely restrained and hidden deep within me, needed it.   
I could have just called it quits and stopped seeing him, but I couldn´t.   
Nevertheless, at the same time, I had to admit that I wished for nothing more than to see him again.   
I longed for that boy. So much that my body ached.  
This dispute, this conflict within gnawed at me, in a heart breaking and exhaustingly time-consuming way. 

The phone rang.  
Oakley - again. Fuck it, I´ll take it.

“Hey it´s me again, Oakley. I´ve been calling and texting you like a maniac.”  
“I know. What do you want?”  
My voice was steady and as dégagé as I wanted it to sound, but my heart palpitated.  
“It´s Thursday…”  
I silently counted to five until I answered.  
“So what?”  
“Well, we usually see each other on Thursdays, don´t we?”  
Oakley sounded seriously bewildered, and a bit insecure.  
“Look, I don´t know if we should keep doing this. You can´t seem to stop yourself from fucking other people and I want this to be exclusively between us. A dilemma that makes it a bit hard to go on.”  
He sighed.  
“Come on… I know you´re upset and I´m sorry. I like this too much to stop it.”   
The next sentence he said in a playful baby voice and it instantly made me feel ridiculed again.   
“I will be a good boy now and not screw around.” I virtually saw him smirking while saying this.  
Fucking smug fucker.   
I now only felt confirmed in my desire for revenge. However, I decided to let him get me off properly one last time, or maybe more, before I´d make my move.  
“As if.”  
“I mean it babe. Let me come over and show you. As my apology, tonight I will make everything about you and your pleasure only.”

When I opened my door, it was late evening and already dark outside, Oakley hid his face behind a brown paper bag, and once he overstepped my doorsill and removed the bag, he gave me a big grin.  
“Peek-a-boo!”   
“Stop it. You´re trying too hard to be adorable.”  
“But I am adorable, right?”  
He grinned even wider and I couldn´t help myself but smile along with his yes, truly adorable smile.  
“There you go, that´s my girl.” Oakley sounded so self-satisfied it was hard to bear.  
“I knew you couldn´t stay mad at me for long.”  
“I am still mad. “  
“Naaah, I don´t believe you.”  
He put the bag on the sideboard, snapped at me and pulled me close.  
“Of course you were mad until just now, because no call or no text could replace this here.”  
A deep gaze into my eyes, and I wasn´t sure if he was serious, then Oakley softly lay his mouth on mine.   
Once our kiss deepened, he let out a low groan, let his hands roam my body and all these his signs of desire made me fall back into my old behaviour pattern directly and straightforwardly.  
My clasping arms enfolded him and I inhaled his sweet, crisp scent and absorbed his sweet saliva as if they were my elixir.   
“I hate you sometimes, do you know that?” I spoke under my breath, into his ear.  
“But not enough to stop this,“ he smirked, with eyes closed, while I caught his lower lip with my teeth and bit it softly.  
With the last bit of strength I had in me I managed to detain myself from jumping on him. All I wanted right now was to slap him, punch that pretty, irresistible face, over and over again, while his massive hard cock was in me, deep, pumping and fucking me into oblivion.  
Because he was right. So fucking right. 

With an apologizing gesture, Oakley broke away from me and put his hands on my shoulders.   
“Let´s go to your bedroom. I said I´d pamper you a little tonight.”  
Gooseflesh all over my skin, I nodded and an exciting flush raced through my spine, all the way from the back of my skull to my pelvic floor, where it dispersed into a fervid prickling that turned my pussy into a wet, hot, hungry being with a mind of its own, with a hard, throbbing centre that was my clit.   
I couldn´t wait to be touched again, in a way only Oakley knew how to.  
Still, I didn´t quite trust the boy, but I´d surely not miss a chance for him to pamper me, as he liked to put it.

We entered my bedroom, silently, and Oakley placed the bag he had taken with him from the living room on my double bed.   
“I brought some of the candles with me you liked so much the last time. You now, the lemon scented ones.”  
He took them out of the bag and placed some of the candles on several surfaces in my bedroom, like the bedside tables, the dresser and even on the window ledge.  
I watched him as he lit them, one after the other, carefully, how he made sure they stood safely, and it was as if he was in a trance. He worked with concentration, with a steady hand, took his time, gave the placing of the candles so much thought; it was a completely new facet I discovered about him, and I loved this serious, dedicated side in him, even if he was only lighting the fucking candles.  
And his curls shimmering like gold in the soft, flickering candlelight was the icing on this fucking cake. 

When he was done, he slowly came close to me again, wiped a strand of hair out of my face and I blushed.   
What the fuck had happened? It felt like a man was standing in front of me. The boy had gone.  
“You look beautiful,“ he expressed in awe, looking down, directly in my eyes and I shyly looked up to him.  
“I really hope you are not angry with me anymore.”  
“What kind of game are you playing?” I aspirated, and it was a serious question, but I immediately closed my eyes and let out a soft moan as he bowed his head and started to kiss my neck.  
Of fucking hell.   
Even if he was only playing this charade to get into my pants, he was very goddamn convincing.  
Fucking teasing smug fucker.

Oakley´s hands wandered all over my body, under the seams of my shirt, which he gently pulled over my head, and I held my breath when he calmly unzipped my skirt, took my hand and helped me step out of it.  
His soft, long fingers glided over my cleavage, stomach and hips and his eyes followed them.  
He embraced me, put a little kiss on my shoulder, unhooked my bra and took it off with care.  
I was taken aback by his tenderness and slowness, and I must say that I quite enjoyed the forceful, urging and passionate Oakley, but this felt so much more intimate than anything we had ever shared before.  
My thong was the last piece of clothing that was left on my body.  
My attempt of taking it off by myself was interrupted by Oakley´s hand.   
“Please, leave it on – for now.”  
He raised my hand above my head and made me spin around my own axis, slowly.  
“So beautiful.”  
Oh, he played all his trump cards. And it was no fair play at all.  
Smiling mildly, he pointed towards my bed.  
“Lie on your stomach and relax.”

Stretched out, I lay on the big, cosy bed, on the one hand high with excitement and desperately waiting for Oakley to start whatever he had planned, on the other hand confused by his odd behaviour.  
Had he realized that something was at stake here, or had he even, and I shuddered at the very thought, developed feelings for me?  
Alternatively, was it just a stitch-up to keep me quiet and let me fuck him?  
God only knew.   
I certainly couldn´t figure that kid out.

Oakley slipped out of his sneakers and his shirt, took something out of the paper bag, then crawled on the bed and sat down on my ass.  
“Is that okay or am I too heavy?” he asked.  
“A beanpole like you? Are you kidding me?”  
Suddenly a quick hard slap landed on my right butt cheek.  
“Hey. I´m in a generous mood tonight, but that might change quickly.”  
A short giggle followed from me until I continued to tease him.  
“Your weight might not crush me, but your hard-on might stab me to death.”  
He giggled now as well.  
“What can I do? You just really turn me on.”  
He rocked his hips a little to poke me with his erection.  
“Now shut you lovely mouth and let me do what I came to do.”

I heard him open something like a bottle or a flask, and then the sound of his hands rubbing together.   
A pleasant aromatic blend of orange, jasmine and, of course, lemon rose to my nose.   
His oiled and fragrant hands glided down my back, with soft pressure, then up again, the same way over my shoulders and arms, kneading my skin and my muscles with a firm grip.  
Groaning under his touch, I coiled up against his strong hands that kept working my back both so patiently and assiduously.  
Whenever he landed on my sacral region, just above the junction to the soft curve of my butt, he added a little extra pressure and it made me shiver throughout my whole body.

Oakley continued massaging me for a little while longer, until he got up and knelt next to me.  
His big warm hands lay on my hips and softly started to pull them up.  
I moved along until my ass was up in the air, the rest of my body still lying flat and outspread on the bed, though I found this position a little laughable.  
However, from a different perspective, the thrilling perception of being at his mercy like this befell me. That was something only a man, not a boy could do: make a woman feel dominated but secure, in aroused anticipation of what he was going to do to her.

In a swift movement, Oakley repositioned himself and knelt behind me, put some more oil on his hands and started to squeeze and knead my ass even more firmly than my back.  
His hands slipped between my thighs, pushing them apart a little; wide enough to reach the delicate inner area, where he let me feel soft scratches from his nails. Loudly I moaned into my pillow.  
Suddenly I felt him grabbing the thin string of my thong and wrenching at it, just enough to bury it painfully deep between my vulvar lips and ass cheek.  
I whimpered with both pain and lust.  
He exerted just a little more pull, until he let go and tore the damp little piece of fabric in two.  
My hands delved deep into the blanket while I uttered a high-pitched tone.   
His fingers slowly entered my wet slit, gliding between my folds, confecting a luscious composition of my juices and the scented oil.  
Oakley used a perfidiously skilful technique to tease me and even heighten my craving.   
Whenever he reached my upside, which was my tight moist opening in this position, he let his fingers quickly dive in, fill me, just to retract as quickly as he had entered.  
Whenever he reached my downside, which was my erect clit, he made a short little circle on it and glided back to my hole.  
Writhing and mad with lust, I, once again, had to hold myself from screaming “Fuck me!” at him, so I all I could produce now was a “Make me come now… please…”  
Oakley laughed smugly.  
“No, my love, not so quickly. How many times didn´t you return my calls or texts? Do you remember the number?”  
I moaned in desperation.   
“I think it was forty-seven times.”  
“Correct. And that´s how often I´m going to repeat this little move.”  
Forty seven times? That meant this would take forever!   
He continued, counting hushed but audible and I was closer to coming every time.  
“One, two, three, four… come on sweet heart, don´t you want to count along with me?”  
Oh this bastard. He promised to satisfy my lust but all he did was tease me and make fun of me.  
So we counted together, slowly, my words only groaned and whimpered, and he took his time.  
“Sixteen, seventeen, and eighteen… I can´t hear you!”  
“Fuck you, Oakley… count for yourself and make me come already!”  
Once he reached the magic number, he stopped.  
“Do you still want to come darling?”  
Torturously slowly, he unzipped his shorts, took out his large, hard cock and started stroking it, with the very same slowness.  
I turned my face up that was still buried in my pillow, looked at him and gasped.  
“No, put your cock away! You won´t fuck me!”  
Without interrupting touching himself, he answered, smirking, as he did it so often.  
“Relax, I won´t. But wanking is not allowed either? You are cruel, woman.”  
“This was supposed be about me, you bastard! Now get over here and finish this!”  
I was highly irritated.   
At the brink of coming and mad. A very bad and frustrating combination.  
Oakley´s expression changed from amused to austere.  
He made a jump towards me, knocked me over until I lay on my back, forced my legs wide apart and pressed himself between them.   
Rough and unforgiving, he shoved two fingers deep inside my cunt and kept drilling in me, with a pace and force that was far from tender.  
What a sensation it became once his curly head dived down and his sweet lips started suckling my hard clit!  
I pulled and yanked his curls, as hard and rough as he pushed and sucked.  
My groans grew more and more clamant. I couldn´t stop shaking. I came. 

A strepitous scream and a few uncontrollable convulsions later my body and mind eased again.  
Covering my eyes with my forearm, I exhaled deeply, my chest raising and lowering under my breaths, I had finally found the relaxation I had needed after a long week hungering for this boy.

Oakley looked at me, with that annoying amusement again, got up and came to kneel beside me, wiggling his cock in front of my face, obviously wanting me to suck it.  
“What the fuck?”   
Why was I not surprised by his impertinence? The man had just turned boy again.  
“You got what you needed, now I thought it would be only fair if you…”  
I couldn´t believe this boy. But I was too relaxed and tired of arguing, so I gestured him to come close to my face, grabbed his leather necklace, pulled him a little closer to me, smiled at him, as smugly as he always did and whispered:  
“Get the fuck out of my apartment.”


	6. Seven minutes in heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oakley challenges his playmate at a friend´s party, and this time it´s double tricky…

Next Thursday – Party at Owen´s, 9 p.m. Pick you up at 8.45. Positive to find a challenge there. Still blue balls – fyi.

I was surprised by how quickly Oakley contacted me after I had him thrown out of my apartment.  
Just the next day, Friday noon, he texted me, as if nothing had happened.

Well, obviously Oakley could handle a bit of frustration. What I had planned for the week after, otherwise, would test his tolerance a lot more. So for the coming Thursday, the day of the party, I would let him consider himself safe, falsely of course, believing I had already taken out my anger on him with that funny little episode in my bedroom. Poor guy. I almost pitied him now. Not really. Fucker had to pay. Period.

Owen´s parties, yes.   
Owen was a lovely guy, one of the seniors at the university; he studied technical informatics and happened to be a surprisingly funny and social guy for an engineering scholar.   
Once a term he gave a party for all the newbies on the campus, and of course, the students of advanced terms would show up as well to inspect the fresh meat. Basically, everyone was invited and it usually was an event one wouldn´t want to miss.   
Those merry festivities often started in the early evening and commonly continued long until the first morning lecture had ended.   
I had been to one when I started university and remember waking up in a bathtub in the flat of a fellow student on the other side of town, holding a clarinet and wearing a sombrero.  
There were rumours about a video of events, but I have never seen it. Probably better this way.

I knew about games being played at Owen´s parties, and they often got out of control in a way that made partakers sometimes walk away with their heads bowed in shame the next day, but what did Oakley mean with challenge? Did he have something planned? Or even worse, let Owen plan something? I felt rather uneasy at the thought of having someone else involved in our little games. This boy seemed all fun and games and carefree, but deep inside I knew he was very well capable of scheming, that cunning little bastard.

Oakley was on time, as usual and wow, did he look handsome.   
His shirt was unbuttoned to the soft well between his pecs and showed a decent, shimmering fluff of chest hair, his loose shorts with those innumerable pockets flapped around his slim legs, he wore a bracelet made out of wooden beads and his obligatory leather necklace.  
He looked sceptically at me when I opened the door, raised eyebrows and lips pressed together, and I was insecure for a moment. His fingers running through his curls, he noisily chewed his gum.  
Was he still mad at me? Why did he send me the invitation then?  
Nervously I fiddled on the neckline of my dress, shifting from one foot to the other.  
“Hey,“ he said, in his typical low, purring voice, nodding in my direction, not changing the look in his eyes, gazing down on me – I was still barefooted so there was quite a height difference between us.  
“You´re ready to go?”  
“Wait, I´ll just slip into my shoes and then I am.”  
His appraising look went down my body.  
“I didn´t quite realize you were so much smaller than me… you always wear those ridiculously high fuck me heels.”  
Well, perfect, I missed this.  
Then Oakley tilted his head aside, lay his hand on his chin as if he was doing hard thinking, and suddenly grinned.  
“You know what? Wear flats tonight. I kinda like you being my pretty little…”  
He was looking for a word that bastard. He didn´t want to use the term girlfriend, it was painfully obvious.   
I smirked and waited.   
Now come up with something, you fucker.  
“… date.”  
So I was his date. Fine. It didn´t really bother me, I expected nothing more, honestly, maybe something even less flattering.  
“Well, then let your date get into her ballerinas and off we go.”

Though we arrived relatively early, the place was already packed. The music, Don´t you from the Simple Minds to be exact, was loud and echoed through all the rooms, cups, glasses and ashtrays stood everywhere, people were chatting, laughing, dancing and singing along enthusiastically, some had obviously already had a cup too much.  
Both of us took a beer out of the ice bucket that stood right behind the entrance and made our first sips after clinking them together heartily.  
I had to watch out for myself; I wasn´t used to drinking a lot, and I didn´t trust myself enough to confirm I was able to resist Oakley´s advances when I was drunk. It was enough work to desist from fucking him when I was sober and in control of myself.

Oakley took my hand and trailed me through the rooms behind him, skilfully manoeuvring me through the crowd and it felt so oddly nice, so beautifully versant, that I didn´t dare to grasp his hand firmly in the first moment.  
Once we were on the move though, I held on to him, and pressed myself at him from behind, enjoying this closeness, inhaling his familiar clean, sweet scent.  
Every few steps he turned around to check if I was okay and smiled at me, and my foolish little heart jumped every fucking single time.  
We stopped in the kitchen, where we met Owen, who was handing out beers and some of the heavier stuff too. The youngsters almost pried the alcohol out of his hands, some of them already quite tanked, and looking desperate to stay this way.  
Oakley watched them, in a contemptuous way, and while we took our first shot, he said:  
“Do you remember my first party here, Owen? Man, was I shitfaced. For three days non-stop.”  
Owen laughed.   
“True. But you were still a toddler back then.”   
Then he turned to me, pointing at Oakley.   
“Your boyfriend here has developed quite a tolerance for alcoholic beverages over the years. I have taught him well.”  
Oakley and I looked at each other awkwardly and both gave a crooked smile, before we grabbed another shot and knocked it back quickly. Wow, I already felt the alcohol kicking in.  
There it was again – boyfriend – girlfriend.   
A disquieting uproar disseminated in my guts whenever this came up.  
I was so torn. I hated him for being this insufferable little arsehole he was, and that he was most of the time when we were non-fucking, but at the same time he could be so charming and sweet it just made me want to get on my tip-toes, reach up to that handsome face and kiss him. And never stop.  
“We should play a little game, shan´t we?”   
Owen, who had sensed our awkwardness, did his best to interrupt the silence between us.  
“Sure, why not. Your games are legendary man. What will it be this time?”  
Oakley was apparently relieved the conversation had changed its topic.  
“I have prepared something quite… interesting. Follow me to the living room; I want to explain it to everyone.”

Owen stood in the middle of the spacious lounge, repeatedly clinking his beer bottle with his lighter to get everyone´s attention.  
“Okay folks, its game time. As some of you may know, there is never a party at Owen´s without a little game. It´s always a bit compromising to take part, but if it wasn´t – where would be the fun in that?”  
The crowd cheered and applauded and Owen laughed.  
“This is what we will do: Some of you may know a tempting little thing called `Seven minutes in heaven´?”  
He couldn´t even continue, because people already hooted.  
“So you do… well, we are playing this thing tonight. I see you´re already in the right mood for it.”  
He put his beer away and proceeded.  
“We will shake up things a little. Everyone who´s engaging will have a shot every time a couple enters the closet – and one when they get out again. Just to make sure you all stay happy and horny.”  
Another round of spirited shouts and applause followed his introduction.  
“About the couples – we will make this a bit differently… we will alternate voting two people who have to go in together, and letting a person choose who they want to take with them. And whatever happens in the closet – it will only last for seven minutes. Then you have to get the fuck out!”

The game went on for a while and I had already had more shots than I could handle. Oakley seemed a bit more resistant towards the alcohol than me and watched me amusedly as I became more and more talkative and, much to my embarrassment, more affectionate towards him.  
We sat in a circle on the living room floor and cheered and laughed, and drank, whenever two people went in and came back out of the closet.  
I leaned on his shoulder, looked up in his dreamy blue eyes, lay my hand on his thigh or around his waist, something I would have never done sober.  
It was a new turn, and suddenly Owen pointed at Oakley.  
“I nominate one of our most desired bachelors now, the young Adonis called Oakley!”  
The crowd hooted, and I noticed that the girls suddenly became a little nervous, all giggly and blushing, whispering into each other’s ear, looking at Oakley, my Oakley, with longing eyes.  
Surely each one of them wanted to be picked by him. Well, I could understand.   
“So, you handsome wanker, who is your lady of choice?”  
Oakley grinned, stretched his arms out above his head and took his time to answer, well aware that everyone, and of course the girls in particular, were waiting for his response.  
“I pick….. her.”  
He first pointed at me, and then nudged me with his flank, whispering in my ear seductively:  
“Come on, princess, let´s see what we can accomplish in only seven minutes.”  
I truly felt like a princess when he took my hand, pulled me up but instantly had to catch me, as I, being a little tipsy already, was reeling and in danger of falling over.  
However, even more than that, I enjoyed the jealous looks from all the present girls. The stupid, smug grin on my face surely gave away how pleased I was. Ha, bitches, Oakley picked ME.

We slipped into the closet, it was crammed but there was enough space on the floor, and the little light bulb in the ceiling produced a soft, warm light.  
I leaned against the door and smiled at Oakley.  
“Well, what are we going to do now? In just seven minute’s time?”  
He came close to me, pressed me against the hard surface, pinned my hands above my head, looking down provocatively and whispered:   
“Certainly not talk.”  
Harshly he let his tongue drive into my mouth and I devoured it willingly, sucking it in as if my life depended on it.  
This boy was able to turn me on with just one look or one touch, and though I felt smitten and almost a bit love-struck during the whole evening, I now was horny as fuck and wanted, no, needed to get off.  
Oakley´s erection pushed painfully against my lower stomach; I was half a head smaller than usual, and he rocked his hips to remind me of his hardness and readiness even more.  
Our kisses and touches were rough, and it somehow was a lovely contrast to what happened last week, where we started all gentle and sweet.  
He let go of my hands, and I took the opportunity to grab his locks, yanked them and pulled his head back, licking over his presenting, long neck.  
“I have a challenge for you,” he said, grinning at me while his hands ran up my torso, and landed on my breasts, kneading them hard, tugging my erect nipples through the fabric of my dress and bra.  
“You will make us both come, but without using your hands or mouth.”  
Wait, he wanted me to be ingenious in this current state of mind? Fucking perfect.  
Now I had to think of something, and get it done in less than seven minutes.  
“It would be easier if we just fucked…” I stated pragmatically and shrugged.  
Oakley´s expression was priceless. For a moment, I enjoyed his puzzled look, then I decided to clarify things.  
“Of course not. The time has not come, not yet.”  
He pouted disappointedly.  
“Okay, let me think… I really have to strain my little brain to come up with something here.”  
“Tick-tock,” Oakley mocked me.  
“Lay down on your back and get your enormous cock out. I know you are hard already.”  
Oakley grinned like a little boy and did what I demanded. The floor was almost not wide enough for him to stretch out, no wonder with a 6 foot 2 guy, so his feet touched the door and his pretty curly head, or the top of it, almost disappeared under a row of coats on a hanger.  
His cock jutted out of his trousers like a ready-to-use weapon and its sight delighted me as much as the waiting look on Oakley´s smiling face.  
I crawled over him, lifting my dress, fetching the crutch of my panties, swiftly pulling it aside and let my wet pussy glide all over the length of his hot stiffness.  
We both moaned with pleasure.  
Back and forth I worked my hips, and my slickness moistened his cock very well, allowing me to glide it up and down with my cunt. It was like a huge, lubricated dildo, and I had every intention to use it as such.  
Whenever my clit landed on the thick tip, we both gave a deep groan.  
Oakley´s hands clutched my hips, wanting to force me to go faster, and I couldn´t resist to do so.  
I rocked faster, stimulating my clit on his hard flesh, and obviously Oakley didn´t mind being used.  
“Fuck that´s good, but can you not let the tip enter, just once, and very briefly?”  
I didn´t dignify his plea with an answer, just kept moving, and when I felt my orgasm come closer, I concentrated on his glans, rotating my pelvis to rub my clit with it, fast, because I couldn´t add an awful lot more pressure without using my hands, and finally came and shouted out my lust blatantly.

“Well done girl, “ Oakley admitted with an approving nod, “but your work´s not done yet.”  
I quickly caught my breath again, and looked over to Oakley, who checked his watch.  
“Three minutes twenty seconds. You should hurry, or you lose.”  
Unbelievable, this guy.  
Laying back on the floor, I gestured him to come to me.  
I reached down between my thighs, let two fingers enter my dripping wet pussy, and collected my abundant juices with my whole palm, carefully, because my clit was still sensitive from coming before, and added some spit to it.  
“Kneel over me.”  
I wetted Oakley´s cock with my hand, moistured it as much as possible, and he closed his eyes and enjoyed the soft wet touch of my hand.   
Then I grabbed my boobs, pressed them together and commanded:  
“Shove your cock between my tits and fuck them.”  
Oakley looked at me, bewildered, but quickly the corners of his mouth went up.  
“Cool, I´ve never done that before.”  
“Tick-tock darling, “ I mocked him now, “and there´s extra points for shooting in my mouth.”  
He shortly chuckled, but then started with placing his slick cock in my cleavage.  
My hands pressed my tits together as hard as they could to give him the most pleasurable friction and soon he shoved and kicked his hips, his arms propped up next to my head, his legs bent next to my torso. To give him an extra kick, because, well the clock was ticking, I let my tongue flip over his hot head whenever it came up under my chin.  
It was a funny sight to see his large cock disappear and reappear between my breast, but the way Oakley moaned and moved, gave me a little taste of how things could go when he was actually fucking me.  
His face was concentrated; looking down on me every other thrust, loud moans of pleasure fled from his open mouth, until he, when his pushes intensified and fastened, whimpered:  
“Baby, I´m coming, open that pretty little mouth.”  
He suddenly got up, quickly and dexterously fetched his cock, brought it to my opened and ready lips and let the little droplets of cum, that emerged from his gorgeous cock in short fast dashes, flow into my mouth.  
All he uttered was a deep, high sigh until he rolled over and came to lay beside me, heavily breathing.  
“Well basically darling, “ he began, still gasping, “I was the one working here… but your idea was great, so let´s call it tie, once more.”  
All of a sudden someone knocked on the door.  
“Are you done, you sick little puppies? Sure sounded like it!”  
Laughter on the other side of the door.  
“We will be out in a second!” Oakley called, but took a moment to bow down to my face, stopped shortly before it, gave me a soft look and said:  
“That was fun. You are one sexy resourceful woman.” He kissed me gently.  
We got dressed again and the crowd shouted and cheered when we left the closet, hand in hand, all taking another round of shots together.  
“I suppose you used the time wisely…” Owen smirked, and when we passed him and went off to the kitchen with a glorified smile on our faces, he gave Oakley a proper smack on his butt.  
“Well done, you two love birds.”

Back in the kitchen, I grabbed a cup that seemed clean, filled it with tap water and gulped it down hastily.  
“Oakley, I´m not feeling too good…” I rested my hand on my forehead, squinting my eyes, “I think I had too many shots… would you get me home?”  
“Sure thing, “ he answered. “I´ll just say good bye to Owen and then we can go.”

Back at my apartment, Oakley was the perfect gentleman. He opened the door for me, took my arm to guide me to my couch, on which I fell very ungainly.  
He took off my shoes and covered me with the cosy blanket that I always had next to me on the couch.  
My eyes were already closed, my head was spinning, but there was one more thing I ask of him.  
“Oakley, can you stay here? I don’t want be alone tonight.”  
I literally heard him grin as he caressed over my hot cheek.  
“No, love, I will go back to the party. There were a lot of pretty girls there.”  
“Asshole…” was all I was able to retort.   
The last thing I perceived was the door clicking shut.   
Then I fell asleep.

I didn´t hear from Oakley the next morning. I was very tempted to give Owen a call and ask him about what happened after Oakley returned to the party, but I refrained.  
I recalled the evening and tried to remember the details the best I could.   
Mortified I remembered being all enamoured with Oakley and having behaved all lovey-dovey the whole evening. And he acted so differently, so sweet and affectionate, which was so unlike him. However, still, he left me alone and went back to that party. God only knows what happened there.  
Bastard.   
Next week was payback time. Period.


	7. Frantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has come for payback. Will Oakley´s playmate´s plan work out the way she planned?

Blinking light flashes tore the foggy darkness and engendered an exciting atmosphere.  
The propulsive bass of the music vibrated all over my skin and pulsed through my body.  
The fast, flogging rhythm energized me and let me dance with closed eyes, swaying my body harmoniously; my legs developed a life or their own and carried me through the room.  
I didn´t care that there were other people, if they were or weren´t watching, or what they were thinking of me, I didn´t care that I had had one drink too many. There was only one person here I cared about: Oakley.

I felt good, fantastic actually, and looked the same.   
On top of that, I found additional comfort, even joy, in the fact that this very night Oakley would pay for his insolence and the pain he caused me. I knew I risked losing him; there was no doubt about it. Honestly, doing what I had planned wasn´t as easy for me as I wished and against my underlying pacifistic nature.  
However, he had to be taught a lesson. If he was willing to endure it and return to me after it, maybe he was a different boy than I deemed him to be, strong, prudent and maybe then the two of us stood a chance. Though, admittedly, this sick little thing we had going on wasn´t necessarily the best base for any kind relationship other than an affair.  
If not, he would, for the first time probably, learn that his behaviour did not go without consequence.  
Or this was all just the desperate plan of a hurt woman who wanted to punish a man who wasn´t willing to commit, subconsciously knowing she could not change him and fail at her attempt miserably. Ending up even more bitter and disappointed than she already was, having fallen for him so hard though she still tried to convince herself otherwise. I was falling in love, against all my common sense and despite of what experience had taught me. And despite of what Oakley had done to me.  
Ugh, there it was again. This terrible, nagging conflict within me. I needed more alcohol to numb it.  
And also to calm my nerves before implementing my risqué scheme. Not as much as last week though. I wouldn´t manoeuvre myself into this weak, needy position again.

Oakley leaned against the bar, a bottle of beer in his hand, his eyes fixed on me. There was a mass of pretty, younger girls in the club, a good amount of them trying to get his attention with exaggerated behaviour, giggling, sexy poses and acting a bit over-the-top. His look grazed them shortly, but altogether, he ignored them.  
I could absolutely understand those girls. He was young, tall, handsome and looked ravishing in those casual but dapper clothes.  
Not even to mention those wonderful blonde curls, through which I loved so much to run my fingers.  
But he looked at me, and at me only. Observing, but not as cool as he wanted to be. His stare was hard to identify.   
Probably a bad conscience? Or confusion over my reaction, or more: non-reaction to his behaviour?   
Since he left me last week, drunk and wanting him to stay with me but going back to Owen´s party anyway, our communication had been sparse, close to non-existent until this very morning.   
In fact I only texted him and suggested going out to a club together, naming a place and time.  
His prompt but short response was more than I expected to be honest.   
All I had asked of him last Thursday was to stay with me. Nothing more. But for some reason he didn´t want to or couldn´t stay. And made me feel stupid, childish and clingy for asking.  
However, this time I didn´t want to show him how hurt I was. He didn´t bother telling me what happened back at the party. But I didn´t bother asking him either.  
Anyway, he would realize soon enough that he had done wrong and that I wouldn´t tolerate being treated this way. I´d give him a dose of his own medicine.

Oakley looked a bit uncomfortable in this setting, incomprehensible for me; I had assumed a man of his age would feel right at home at a club.   
He didn´t dance, but I didn´t let that hold me back from it, and though I enjoyed myself on the dance floor, I could not help being a bit suspicious about his behaviour; he seemed so tense, as if he had a notion of what awaited him.  
He checked his watch, I don´t know why, but that reminded me of checking mine as well.  
It was a quarter to one and soon things would be set in motion. My hands started to tremble and I went over to Oakley, who still stood at the bar, to have another drink.  
“Hiya.” I nudged him with my upper arm and smiled.  
“You don´t look like you´re having a good time.”  
Oakley shrugged his shoulders.  
“Well, it´s loud and hot and I don´t feel like dancing tonight…” He came closer, grabbed my waist and put a little kiss and my naked shoulder.  
“I´d much rather have you all loud and hot on top of me, somewhere a little more private.”  
He smirked, looking down on me, and I giggled.  
Fucking smug fucker.   
He thought it´d be so easy, didn´t he? Leaving me high and dry when I was most vulnerable and then thought it would all be forgiven and forgotten just because he switched on this seductive smile.  
My hands lay on his chest; I looked deep into his eyes and made a fake promise.  
“Later, darling.”  
Then I got on my tiptoes – I had chosen to wear flats again, he had liked that lately and I quite enjoyed the height difference -and started kissing him, demandingly, and he smiled smugly as if he had expected it to happen.  
We pressed into each other, Oakley slowly turned me and pushed me towards the hard corner of the bar and when he grinded against me, his lips melted in mine and I felt his erection on my lower stomach.   
He was always ready so quickly, that was one of the advantages of being with a young man, and I loved to think that it was me that his body responded to so vividly.  
My arms didn´t embrace him though, as his did with me, my hands still lay on his chest and I felt his heart rate rise with the intensity of his kisses.  
With surprised expression, Oakley stared at me when I suddenly pushed him away from me, and I liked the glisten that our saliva had left on his lips and around them.  
“Oh look, there´s an old friend of mine!” I called and pointed at Jake, my ex-boyfriend, or better ex-affair, whom I had asked to meet us at the club.  
I acted all surprised and as if this was nothing expected or extraordinary, but inside I shivered. Ugh, that was a bad plan. It would probably all just backfire at me and leave me feeling worse than before. Should I cancel things and tell Jake to go home? It all sounded so ingenious in my little fantasy but now things got real, I started to be afraid, downright scared.  
But it was too late. I wriggled out of Oakley´s arms, which left him outright puzzled, took a few steps away from him and waved at Jake to come over.  
Jake was an attractive man in his early thirties, differently attractive than Oakley, more masculine, dark haired and of a more muscular build. We had an affair some months ago; we were both unattached and in need of some physical attention; it was brief and intense, and faster over than it started, but somehow, looking back, though the sex was great, he didn´t get under my skin the way Oakley did.  
Jake and I hugged and in the corner of my eye I witnesses how Oakley´s mood slowly changed from surprised to irritated.  
What I chose to do after I had introduced them, was to utterly ignore Oakley, I even turned my back on him while I talked to Jake, and I faked to be very excited and flirtatious with Jake, touched his underarm, laughed at his mildly amusing jokes and pretended to be really happy about seeing him.  
More than once Oakley tapped my shoulder to interrupt our conversation, but I did not react to it.  
Jake ordered a few shots, he was even so generous as to buy some for Oakley too, whom I heard angrily huffing into my ear for several times.  
It was time to make a move. All or nothing. It had to be done.   
I leaned over and whispered into Jake´s ear, and it made him grin and nod approvingly.  
I turned to Oakley and saw great dislike on his pretty face. In fact, he looked rather miffed and didn´t want to listen to me in the first place when I gestured him to come closer.  
“Oakley, I´ll be outside with Jake for a quick smoke… I´ll be back in a few minutes.”  
Quickly I pecked him on the cheek but he turned his face away with annoyance.  
“But you don´t smoke…” he pouted.  
“I don´t, but Jake does.”  
When I made my turn to go, suddenly Oakley grabbed my hand roughly.  
“Next time you meet with your boyfriend don´t ask me to come along.”  
My plan seemed to work out, but we were nowhere near the end of the night. And I could tell he was fuming already. There were more things to come that Oakley had to deal with, and compared to those, the neglect I let him feel now was only a mere taste.   
I took Jake´s hand, looked back over my shoulder, right at Oakley, smirked at him and let Jake guide me out of the club.

My phone vibrated several times before I picked up. It was Oakley, in a crude tone, snapping at me.  
“You´ve been away for over thirty minutes now. Where the fuck are you?”  
I had to exhale noisily but answered calmly.  
“We´re outside, talking. Come here and join us, it´s such a lovely night and so hot and sticky inside anyway. ”  
“Alright, where are you?”  
“Behind the club, in the alley. It´s really nice and quiet here.”  
Oakley ended the phone call without answering, and I hoped, no, prayed he would come out.  
Otherwise, he would frustrate my whole plan.

I heard a rumble behind the door of the back exit, which Jake and I stood close to; someone was trying to push against the stiffness of the door, until it broke open with a loud creak and Oakley stumbled out and stood in front of us.  
His eyes widened, his mouth opened up in disbelief and he gasped.  
Jake had pressed me against the cold, graffiti covered concrete wall, lifted me on his hips, his hands on my ass to keep me stable, his mouth on my neck, breathing loudly and he was thrusting in me with his cock incessantly.  
I held on to his shoulders, but my eyes focussed on Oakley, and I didn´t allow myself one single sigh. It felt good, physically, not emotionally, but I wanted to go through with it only to punish Oakley.  
That smug motherfucking teasing manipulative asshole wanker bastard fucker.  
Oakley didn´t move and looked as if he was in complete and utter shock.  
Our eyes didn´t break from each other while Jake kept pushing inside me, and I only let out little low breaths.   
I felt victorious but at the same time devastated, filthy, used and absolutely terrible.  
“Now, what does that feel like, hm, Oakley? Not so bad I guess, because to me it´s just an inconsequential shag!”   
I yelled at him because I was so angry with him for doing this, for making me become so desperate and despicable.  
Jake was startled and stopped his movements immediately, carefully letting me down to the floor and he quickly and awkwardly pulled up his pants.  
“Sorry guys, I didn´t know you were…   
“We aren´t anything Jake,” I barked at him.  
“I don´t even…” Oakley shrugged his shoulders and smiled condescendingly.  
I fixed my dress, ran my fingers through my hair, wiped the thin film of sweat off my forehead and approached Oakley with quick steps.  
He backed away from me, shaking his head, and his lips hardened in a thin line.  
Suddenly, when I stopped a few steps in front of him, he pointed at me, his face contorting in a frightening, angry grimace and he lowly growled at me: “Whore. You´re a filthy whore.”  
I hauled off and smacked Oakley´s handsome face with a proper hit. He reeled back and held his cheek, breathing heavily, looking at me with contempt.  
I only responded placidly: “Takes a whore to know a whore.”

I slammed the door shut behind me and closed my eyes, breathing heavily. I staggered through my dark apartment, right onto my sofa and let out a high, loud scream.  
Idiot, Imbecile, moron, twit… what was I thinking? Was that really worth it? What did I expect? He wouldn´t come back. Ever again.  
I was infuriated, frustrated, mad, out of my mind. But also upset, hurt, lonely and outraged by the thought of having lost Oakley forever.   
I pulled my hair and banged my fists against into the cushions, I clawed my nails deep into my thighs.  
I needed an outlet, to vent, let off steam.  
In all my confusion, all I could think of was to reach down between my legs, where I was still wet from Jake fucking me.  
His cock wasn´t nearly as huge or beautiful as Oakley´s, and though I hadn´t felt Oakley´s inside me, I could tell that his felt a million times better.  
I wished I had the courage to just pick up the phone, call the boy and command him to come over and fuck me. Hard. The whole night through. I´d let him do whatever he wanted. Let him ragefuck me. Until I was sore and raw. Be his cock hungry fuck toy. Let him twist me into the most impossible positions. Pound my mouth, my slit, my arse. Gag me, bound me, hurt me. Just fill me with his cock first, with his rage, then with his hot cum. I just wanted him to be here. With me. In me. And punish me for being so stupid.   
My left hand grabbed my tits and twitched and twisted my hard nipples painfully.  
The fingers of my right hand glided into my slick cunt, finding the folds all swollen and pulsating, and my clit hard and throbbing.  
My head leant back on the cushions, my legs spread casually, I started rubbing my clit fast and rough. But I wanted to be filled, though I knew nothing could fill this void Oakley had left.  
I let my eyes wander through the dim room, desperately searching for something to insert into my dripping, greedy pussy, while I continued masturbating.  
Certainly, those long thick, smooth candles Oakley had left here in my bedroom a few dates ago, would do a good job. Those lovely smelling candles, lemon scented. I cringed at the thought of the moment when he lit them for us. Their breadth was quite remarkable, but anyway. I was frantic.  
I jumped out of the sofa, ran to my bedroom, grabbed a candle from the sideboard, lay on the bed, spread my legs wide and shoved it in me.  
Its girth overwhelmed me a bit at first, and I bit my lip at the short and stinging pain, but once it was lubricated with my juices, it was easy to retract it, push it back in, again and again, while my other hand not only rubbed but hit my clit with hard strokes.  
I groaned loudly, I screamed while I writhed on my sheets, only his face in front of my eyes, the face of Oakley, my hated lover, my beloved bastard, the one I yearned for so much.  
My hands moved faster, merciless, thrust, tapped on my clit a lot harder than it was used to, but I wanted to feel pain, physical pain to supplant the pain in my guts and in my heart.   
When my body convulsed in my climax, when my cunt spasmed around the thick candle and my clit retrieved under its little hood, I screamed out a sustained cry and while I still shook and let my hands sink next to my hips and the candle glided out of me, I couldn´t help it and I started to cry.  
I careened and curled up into a ball on my bed. Loud sobs filled the room, my hands burrowed the sheets, until I covered my face with my pillow to muffle my cries.  
Complete desperation and emptiness came over me. All was lost. And it was my own fault.  
My tears didn´t stop until the sun came up and I, entirely exhausted, fell into a long, dreamless sleep.


	8. Last lecture of the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oakley and his playmate meet again under unusual circumstances - but will they debate and reconcile?

It took me a considerable amount of time to look reasonably presentable.   
For the first time I was thankful for my shopping excesses. My bathroom drawer was brimful with cosmetic products, all of them were, in my opinion back then, absolutely vital to purchase when the chic Lady at the counter applied them on me, praising how dewy and peachy I looked (her words, not mine) no matter if I couldn´t even pronounce them correctly or knew how to use them by myself. Let alone the dent they left in my finances.   
But hey! It finally seemed to pay off now. Because I needed all the help I could get.  
I had only stopped crying a few hours ago and my puffy eyes still stung with redness and dryness. My hair was a matted mess and looked like a proper nesting place for mid-sized birds; my skin felt as dry and emaciated as did my whole, exhausted body. Altogether, my sight in the mirror made me want to go right back to falling on my bed and crying again. That´s how awful I looked.  
However, even worse was the feeling inside me. The crinkled skin, the dark circles under my eyes and terrible hair was nothing in comparison to it.   
The bitter certainness that Oakley had gone, that he would probably never return and that it was my own fault, ate me up inside.

To begin with, I shouldn´t have gotten involved with him in the first place.   
Yes, the little episode in the lecture was exciting and fun and sexy, but I should have stopped right there.   
Why was I so eager to continue? Basically, this whole thing was doomed from day one. I was so stupid to believe I could separate sex and love. I had done it before, but this here was different.  
He would have very likely lost any interest once we went through with the actual act of intercourse anyway, and my suggestion for weekly meetings was just an attempt to see him on a regular basis, because I was fucking enchanted since the first meeting, that´s what became clearer and clearer. 

Fuck. Why was I so drawn to this man whore?  
Though I never gave gossip a lot of weight, I knew of his reputation and it was not a good one.  
He messed around with many girls, and his charming behaviour somehow left each and every one of them smitten and not the tiniest bit mad at him. They all bore with him and made excuses for his shitty behaviour. For what I heard, and since the dramatic incident last week I had been so desperate as to reach out to some girls he had been linked to, he had always been a bit detached, but got them hooked with his nonchalant ways and, not a tough guess, the fantastic sex.   
He obviously never promised them anything more than that, and still, though he left them all, no one of them was willing to vilify him in any way. Why weren´t those girl mad at him? He apparently found an elegant way out of each “relationship” that made them still hope for more. Maybe he told them some soppy story of how he was afraid of commitment because of childhood trauma or something like that? A lot of men did that, though it was more than lame.  
Bastard.  
Of course I understood why they all liked him so much and craved being with him.  
Oakley could be extremely charming when he wanted to, his witty and snarky sense of humour added to his sexappeal, and sometimes, if only on rare occasion, he let his sweet side shine through and was the loveliest guy on earth, pouring you with attention and making you feel like the centre of the universe. But there was the crux of the matter: when he wanted to.  
I had experienced it. And it was one of the things that made me believe that there was more inside him, a kindness, an ability to love and commit even, and not only the posh, smug asshole. Nevertheless, Oakley was a hunter, his hands still on one girl, while his eyes already wandered around for the next one.   
As with all the other girls, he had ever promised me anything; only to meet with me once a week and to, well, non-fuck each other. And that exact fact let me doubt my own sanity: I had known this was consensual and nonbinding from the beginning and a relationship was never up for an discussion.  
My heart was of other opinion than my brain, painfully and very certainly.

The lectures didn´t help to distract me from thinking about Oakley at all. Everywhere on the campus, I saw his face and it made me shudder with shock every single time.  
I had not the slightest idea of what an encounter would be like, one thing I was certain of though was that it wouldn´t be very pleasant.  
My friends sensed that I was all tense and not very good company; I had made it clear, politely but firmly, that I wasn´t in the mood for talking, so after the usual small talk about learning and exams, they let me be on my way without pestering me.

It felt like a stroke of fate when I suddenly ran into Owen.  
He gave me a warm smile, came at me with arms wide open and embraced me tightly.  
“Hey gorgeous, how are you? Were you able to recover from the party?”   
I snickered when he let go of me.  
“Hi Owen. How are you? Sure, it’s been two weeks, man, did you expect me to still be hung-over? I didn´t have that much to drink.”  
Owen´s eyebrows raised and he looked at me sceptically.  
“I´m fine, thanks. You know the drill. Party hard, but study harder. And just for the protocol: you were pretty tanked, young lady. Thank God you had Oakley to get you home.”  
There it was again. My heart sunk at the simple mention of his name.  
“Yeah, that was nice of him… but he came back to your party, didn´t he?”  
Owen nodded.  
“He did. But he didn´t stay too long. He had a couple more beers and then left.”  
“So he behaved then I suppose?”  
Suddenly I realized that Owen had mistaken us for boyfriend and girlfriend at his party, but soon backpedalled once he noticed our awkward reaction. But he must have seen us all intimate and cuddly though… anyway… was my question too obvious?  
“He didn´t get too pissed if that´s what you are asking…”   
He understood very well what I was hinting at. Then he winked and added:  
“No, he didn´t flirt with one single girl when you were gone. Which kind of surprised me, because usually at those parties he´s quite a skirt chaser… but you know what?”  
I gulped. What would he say next? The first part of his sentence was already more than I had hoped for and expected.  
“He talked about you and that´s not something Oakley does when it comes to girls… except from their boob size or their blowjob qualities maybe. Actually, as far as I can remember, he never did it in that way before. Have you done the impossible and bewitched our wild boy?”  
A searing hot blush ran all over me. Fuck.   
“I don´t know honestly, most of the time he behaves like a complete asshole, so I doubt there is anything more than a fleeting interest.”  
“Hm, dunno, I´ve known him quite a while now and there has never been a girl or woman who could hold his interest for long… most of them fall for his sweet-talk, but I think he needs someone to kick his ass. But if you ask me, I got the impression he likes you.”  
I gasped, but tried to cover my surprise and excitement.  
“Look girl, I gotta run, I have a shitload of stuff to study. See you soon, hopefully not only at the next party!”  
He placed a peck on each one of my cheeks.   
“Say hello to Oakley from me when you see him.”  
Well, yes, seeing Oakley again. On the one hand I wanted nothing more, and the other hand I dreaded it. Sometimes it was exhausting to feel so intense, but I didn´t choose to. I had never been so infatuated with a guy before, so intrigued, maybe because he was so hard to understand and even harder to capture. However, if what Owen said was true, there was still hope for us.

It was already late afternoon; I was drained from listening and taking notes all day long when I turned into the hallway where the room to my last lecture was.  
There he stood: Oakley.  
He leaned against the wall as if he was waiting for me, next to the classroom door, a bag across his slim body, his arms folded in front of his chest.  
How beautiful that boy was, it took me aback every fucking single time. His skin had that slight, golden suntan that made it glow softly like light amber, and it made his blue eyes appear even brighter, whereas his blonde curls sprung wildly, all of it making him look like an adult, pin-up version of fucking Amor.  
His features didn´t move when I approached him and his eyes had a condescending look in them.  
My heart raced and my palms got sweaty.   
Why did he come here? How did he know my schedule?  
“Can we talk?”   
Without any greeting he immediately started a conversation.  
His tone was calm, but I thought I detected a slightly belligerent intonation.  
“I have a lecture I have to go to, Oakley.”  
“Nothing you couldn´t look up in books. I´ve checked.”  
“What? You checked my schedule?”  
“How else do you think I found out where you would be today?”  
“Erm, you could have called or texted?”   
I didn´t want to mock him, but it was just ridiculous, sniffing around like that when he could have easily asked me for a meeting.  
Oakley watched the students entering the classroom, waited until the last one had passed us and the door closed behind them.  
His pretty face turned towards me now.  
“So, do you have anything to say to me?” His fingers tapped on his upper arm impatiently.  
“Like what? That I feel bad for paying like with like? Because no, sorry, I am not.”  
That was a lie, of course. I felt terrible. I hated him for doing what he had done, as much I hated myself for acting so irrational and not being the bigger person.  
“Well, fucking perfect.”   
He slammed his fist against the wall and the hollow thunk resounded through the empty corridor.  
“Please, don´t make a scene now. You are upset, and so am I. We should sit down and talk about this without ruffle or excitement.”  
It seemed as my calm words only infuriated him more.  
“I will not go anywhere. We will resolve this here and now.”  
“Fuck, what do you want from me? Don’t behave like a spoiled brat whose toy was taken away from him.”  
That was it. Oakley snorted angrily, his former irritated facial expression turned into disdainful grin and I felt like I had pushed a button. Abruptly he moved a step closer, grabbed my wrist and trailed me along the hallway, behind him, not the slightest bit of careful, as he walked with quite a pace.  
We stopped in front of the door to the broom closet.  
Oakley looked left and right to check if anyone was in sight, and when he had made sure we were alone, he swiftly opened the door, pushed me into the dim room, followed me and closed the door behind him.  
Once I had stopped myself from stumbling and came to stand in the crammed tiny room, I looked at him, confused, and shrugged.  
His eyes narrowed a bit as he watched me, then he let his bag slide to the floor next to me.  
I was too shocked to say anything, but felt an instant flush of arousal run through me when he forced me to the cupboard behind me with making just one little step towards me.  
Both of us breathed heavily.  
His eyes fixed me, his mouth was open and I saw his chest heaving quickly.  
“So now what?” I whispered provocatively.  
“I´m still extremely irritated by what you did…” he murmured, so close to my face I could smell his fresh, minty breath. “No one has ever dared treating me like that.”  
Before I could even respond, he added:  
“But there is one thing I have to admit though,” another little pause followed and I almost fainted from anticipation when he suddenly ran his thumb over my trembling lips.  
“I kind of disliked the idea of not seeing you again,” he growled, and it was nothing I could have expected.  
“But I have a good mind of fucking you raw right now, regardless our little agreement. That´s how angry I still am.”  
I wished I could have controlled myself but a little moan escaped my throat; so much did this idea turn me on.  
Oakley licked his lips.  
“Please, Oakley, no… “   
I placed my hands on his chest defensively, knowing that my response wasn´t very convincing.  
With ease, he could overcome my resistance and the little distance between us, and as his face came closer to mine, I had to hold my breath.  
His lips, those soft lips I craved so much to feel on mine, moved past my mouth, which left me a little disappointed, but came to lie on my neck, and the sweet wet tongue licked over the delicate skin, starting from my shoulder, going up until it reached my ear lobe, where his teeth started to nibble softly.  
My hand went in an immediate search for his hair, as they always did when we kissed, and grabbed and tousled his shiny curls softly.  
Finally, Oakley put his mouth on mine and for this very moment, it made me forget every conflict or dissent between us.  
His tongue occupied my mouth harshly; we instantly began a deep, wild kiss, accompanied by little groans and I could literally feel the heat between my legs diffuse and conquer my whole body.  
My panties were damp quickly, which seemed a natural state when I was with Oakley or only even thinking about him, and my legs moved apart even more naturally when he pressed against my body.  
I wanted him closest possible, on me, in me and never let go of him again.  
His hands held on to the edge of the cupboards, but I couldn´t stand it not having them on me, so I firmly grabbed them and placed them on my waist, and while we still kissed, I could hear a little, approving chuckle coming from Oakley.   
He knew so well, that fucker. So, so well.   
But Oakley didn´t let his hands rest on my waist idly. He seized the seams of my shirt and started to pull it up, over my head, which was the only moment our kiss broke, and immediately grasped my breasts, starting to squeeze and knead them, roughly, while his hips grinded on mine and his erection grew and hardened. The stiff little buds that were my nipples pressed painfully against the firm fabric of my bra.  
Our groans stayed controlled, only just, as we knew the room wasn´t locked and we could be detected anytime, but our bodies certainly didn´t.  
I enlaced his pelvis with one leg, feeling his hard, hot cock rubbing on me, while my hands held his handsome face to kiss him even deeper and with all the ardency I felt for him.  
Oakley swiftly unhooked my bra and took it off, and within a second his hands cupped my breasts, his mouth left mine and his lips teased my hard nipples, as his teeth softly bit the rosy tips and his tongue drew wet little circles around them.   
It felt so fucking good when he started to suckle them, as rough and passionate as he liked to do it, but I wanted him between my legs, where the ardour seemed to almost scorch my panties.  
Another soft, high moan exited my mouth when he came up to my face again and whispered:  
“Let me feel how ready you are for me.”  
His left hand pegged my back when his right hand wandered under my skirt, up my upper thigh, his nails softly scratching over my flesh, his lips only a breath away from mine, when he finally landed between my legs, applying a firm pressure on my mons pubis with his palm, then turning his hand a little, so his long slender fingers lay perfectly on my labia and encompassed my complete pussy.  
“You panties are sooooaked.”  
The way he said this, stressing the work “soaked” so temptingly, with a little smile on his lips, piercing me with his eyes, it looked as if he was watching my reaction.  
I bit my lower lip and was just a heartbeat away from begging him to fuck me.  
His fingers slipped underneath my panty and delved into my overflowing wetness, dipped into my tight opening, just to come back and now, painfully slowly, caress my erect clit.  
I sunk my teeth into his shoulder as his fingers moved between my thighs, stroking my most sensitive spot carefully and rhythmically.  
“Let me touch you, Oakley, I haven´t touched your cock in such a long time…” I sighed with closed eyes.  
“Oh you will touch it darling… wait a moment just, and look at what I brought for you.”  
Oakley suddenly knelt down in front of me, fetching his bag, rummaging around in it, until he took out a large flesh-coloured dildo.  
I had to gasp at both the sight and the size.  
“What the fuck?” was all I was able to utter.  
“Well, you won´t let me fuck you, so I thought I could just as well fuck you with this instead.”  
He turned the toy in his hand and considered it interestedly, just to tease me it seemed.  
“You see, the measurements are not unlike to my cock…”  
He was right, his cock was equally big, but by far not that intimidating, probably because it was attached to his beautiful body.  
“So, here´s what we´ll do…” he took a dramatic pause and looked deep into my eyes, while I nervously fidgeted on the edge of the cupboard, “I will fuck you with my little big friend here and you will wank me off at the same time. Whoever gets the other one off first, wins.”  
I nodded slowly.  
“Spread a little wider love, you have to take it all in.”  
He came closer again, rested his left hand on the cupboard next to my opened thighs, guided the massive glans to my wet cunt, let it glide up and down my folds slowly, while spit in my hand and reached for his cock.  
Without any haste, he shoved the dildo in me, surprisingly easily, probably because of my moistness, and I tilt my head back and groaned once I was completely filled by it.  
His cock otherwise felt so warm and hard in my hand, a different kind of hard, flexible, smooth and ductile, it fit in my fist so perfectly and it was a pleasure to touch it, this glorious cock, to run my fingers over the delicate skin and its opposing stiffness.  
He pushed in me, slowly at first - it was a massive toy after all - but soon increased his pace, it seemed adjusted to my hand´s movement on his cock.  
As his thrust became faster and harder with time, my hand tightened even more around his silky but hard length and his hot head, pumping him, milking him, and honestly, if this dick wouldn´t fuck me, I wanted to suck it at least.  
“Oakley, let me suck your cock…” I moaned desperately while he kept drilling in me with the toy.  
“No.”  
Under my aroused moaning I uttered an angry snort.  
“Then touch my clit at least… I wanna come!”  
Oakley grinned smugly, a countenance I knew only too well.  
“No, I won´t. You need to be punished for what you did. Do it yourself.”  
I let out a frustrated cry.  
“Fuck you, you bastard!”  
Oakley didn´t react other than to continue sighing and moaning and pushing in me, his eyes fixed on the action between my legs.  
In my desperation, I had to let go of the cupboard and reached down between my thighs to do what Oakley refused to.  
Angrily and fervently, I started rubbing my hard and wet clit, which proved a bit difficult to do with the hand I didn´t regularly use to masturbate, simultaneously massaging Oakley´s cock.  
My hands moved ridiculously quick, doing my utmost to make the both of us come, while he still pushed the dildo in me, and it went in and out so effortlessly now as it was covered in my juices so beautifully.  
Oakley´s sighs grew in their intensity, his head tilt back, eyes closed now, he uttered “Fuck” over and over again, and I felt that he was close to the edge, as close as I was.  
“Don´t you dare come before me…” I hissed, and rubbed myself with a little more vigour, until I felt my orgasm approach, mighty and powerful and I couldn´t help but start to laugh when I began to convulse around the dildo and finally climaxed.  
“Winner!” I shouted out, followed by a loud moan.  
Oakley immediately let the toy glide out of me, threw it on his bag, harshly took my hand and applied pressure on my fingers, signifying that I should, by all means, continue to wank him off.  
I didn´t feel like being a heartless bitch, so, with a wide grin on my relaxed facial features, I brought my hand to my mouth, placed another good portion of spit on my palm and continued to work his pretty cock with all the strength I had left in me, until I felt him spams and heard Oakley cry out a sustained, low groan while his warm, viscous cum splattered over my fingers in short little splashes.  
Panting and exhausted, we leaned into each other, our foreheads touching and I inhaled his sweet scent.  
“I wanted so much to fuck you, you know that?” Oakley spoke under his breath, eyes still closed.  
“And I wanted you so much to fuck me…” I replied quietly, embracing him tightly and pulling him close.   
He suddenly opened his eyes, looked at me in the most loving, gentle way and it left me absolutely astonished. He had never looked at me like that before.  
“Then let us do it next Thursday then, okay?”   
“Just like that? Without any challenges?” I asked and smiled gently at him, puckering my lips.   
“Fuck those games and challenges, I want to fuck you every time we meet and preferably more than just once a week.”   
Wait, what? Was that a suspicion of emotion? I could feel a ravenous euphoria start to build up in me, but I stayed calm.  
“I´m away the whole next week Oakley, I´m on a study project out of town. We have to think of something else.”  
“Ah shit.”   
Oakley looked pissed off, but I could hardly control my excitement.  
“I´ll be back by Sunday, but I will come up with something.” I placed a little kiss on his lips and he broke away from me, pulling up his pants and picking up my bra.  
“Are we okay now Oakley?”  
He gazed at me, bewildered, and nodded as he handed me the bra.  
“We were both very stupid.”   
Then he suddenly grinned at me, arms akimbo, and added: ”I mean I was only dick-driven, but you were scheming and conniving and devious, but hey…”  
I reached out and slapped his ass, while he tried to dodge and giggled.  
“Shithead! You deserved it!”  
“You gave me tit for tat, and I didn´t like it, but it was only fair I guess.”

We dressed fully again, both grinning like Cheshire cats, obviously relieved, not only by our orgasms, but also by the fact that the air had cleared between us, even if the most important part was still undiscussed. The very simple fact that we really seemed to like each other.  
Well, at least he did. I was aflame for him since day one.


	9. Picture perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oakley and his playmate are sperated for another Thursday - and he certainly doesn´t like it!

Finally another week was over. Time had gone by and I honestly couldn´t tell if it had rushed or crawled, because my thoughts were not in the here and now.  
I was distracted and did not like it, because I didn´t recognize myself like that. I simply wasn´t myself. Something was going on with me. I felt euphoric but too lazy to get anything accomplished, energetic but my head somehow in a big hazy cloud, satisfied and longing at the same time.   
The last time I had felt remotely this happy was when my father agreed to advance a substantial part of the money for my new car. Sounds pathetic, but I was really fucking happy that day.   
Still, this feeling right here didn´t come close to it.  
Hell, even my body acted up. I was constantly horny, and the usual ways of relief just weren´t appealing anymore, let alone satisfying. But funnily, it didn´t bother me that much. And that was the most worrying part of all.  
Fuck, I felt really good, and then again not, because the only person I wanted to share this with wasn´t here with me. 

8.30 a.m. already?  
I spread out on my bed and stretched my sore limbs. Since when was going to the gym ever a good idea? I didn´t need to work out. I was running and playing football all the time anyway. My natural slim contour and my high metabolism rate even forgave me my weekly excesses at the burger place.  
My friends just wanted to get me out my apartment I suppose. They said I behaved strangely and rarely ever showed my face lately. Wankers. On the other hand, not even I knew what was happening to me, so how could I expect them to? I just wanted to be alone. With her.

My cock bade me good morning. Stood stiff there in all its glory, pulsatile and desiring another wank. Another one? God, I had been spurting approximately eight times last night, if not more. Unfortunately, it didn´t help much. As a red-blooded man in bloom of youth, I guessed it was just normal to have a high sex drive, but in this case, it proved to be a burden as wanking did not result in satisfaction as it usually did. The regular porn bored me. Not even the hardest, kinkiest stuff worked. Only when I thought of her, I came. Quick. And hard.  
I reached down under my blanket and ran my fingers through the curly hair and over the hard flesh.   
That thing was a force of nature. Girls always said it was beautiful and they liked the way it felt but most of them were pretty shocked when I let down my trousers for the first time. Even in my opinion it was a monster; and I had seen a lot of dicks in porn. I mean come on: nine and a quarter inches are not average. Call me arrogant, but I´m fucking proud of my huge trouser snake.  
Anyway, I couldn´t give in to its needs now. I had to rush off to university. Down, cock. You´ll have your turn. Later.

I checked my phone every few minutes to see if she had texted or called me yet. It was Thursday and hence the day of your weekly meetings, and afternoon already.  
My lecture bored me, as usual, nothing new or anything I didn´t know or hadn´t heard before. My professors often admonished me for not paying enough attention, but fuck them. My IQ was higher than most of theirs - combined.   
Even my mother thought something was wrong with me, back then when I was little, so she hauled me from one psychologist to the next, wanting them to fix me because I couldn´t sit still and was distracted so easily, and each and every one´s analysis was the exact same: I was simply too fucking smart. My efficient brain worked fast and blessed me with a quick perception, so I was under challenged at most of my teacher´s scholastic endeavours, as well as my parent´s.   
There were – and still are - people who are smarter than me, a lot smarter even, but I was a good amount above average – brain-wise and dick-wise.   
Despite being mentally privileged – that´s what I liked to call it – I was able to develop rather distinct social skills and soon found out that being smart, tall and handsome really worked well for me – especially with the ladies. And of course, having those wild blonde curls didn´t hurt either. Women love them. So altogether: Fucking bingo.

No missed calls nor messages. I knew she was away for a project out of town and I hated it. Our last meeting was, to put it mildly, strange, and I wasn´t really sure if we had settled things. We had said we did, and the sex was as exciting as always, but still, there were unspoken issues between us.   
Both of us have had sex with other people once; I did because I was drunk and horny, she because she was hurt and wanted to punish me for doing it.  
And when I saw her that night, leaning against the dirty wall in a dim alley, being fucked by another guy, I couldn´t stay calm. It did something to me.  
I hated her, but at the same time, and I didn´t know that back then, I realized I had driven her to do it, sorts of. She could have just played along and let me be the stupid ass that I was. Back when we started I didn´t feel close to her, yes, the sexy little challenge thing was thrilling, she was pretty, even if not the kind of woman I usually went for but there was the exact fucking clue: she was a woman, not a girl. She wasn´t clingy or needy or predictable; she lay down the rules from day one. And she didn´t take shit from me. Kudos for that. Because I could be a downright arsehole, and probably was most of the time.   
I liked her – more with every encounter. My gut instincts told me she felt the same. Otherwise the both of us wouldn´t have continued what we were doing.  
She made me wait and not regret it. She even made me enjoy the torture of non-fucking.   
And the more we met, the more I got the feeling that she was worth it.

Nervously I played with my phone.   
Fuck this. I´d text her.  
Did you think of something? You know it´s Thursday.  
Her response came twenty minutes later. Fucking twenty minutes.  
I´m virtually knee-deep in mud and won´t be back at the hotel before midnight. Does phone sex sound good to you?  
Mildly disappointed, that´s what I was first. Well, phone sex was better than nothing, but we had done that before.   
Here I was again, being a perfect prick. The last weeks with her were so full of surprises and so intense that I was underwhelmed by the offer for phone sex. Fucking fantastic. Oakley, you´re just a dumb fucker.  
Of course I would accept the offer. I wanted to hear her voice at least. And she was fucking great at phone sex.  
Okay, call me when you can, I´ll be hard and ready.   
To be honest, I was fucking hard and ready at the very moment. Just the thought of her body, her sweet mouth and the scent of her wet cunt stiffened my cock in an instant.  
Shit, I had to get home and whack off.

I sat down on my couch, and looking down on my phone I suddenly had an idea, which seemed to be to my cock´s liking; he reacted with the usual prickling feeling immediately, grew fast and soon painfully pushed against the zipper of my pants again.   
Send some pics before we talk, to get me in the mood.  
Obviously, she was having a break, because this time, her response came instantly.  
The photo showed the shimmering skin of her naked shoulder and the soft curve of her boob, decorated by the thin, red strap of a bra.  
Nice, I like red, I thought.  
Nice, I like red, my cock thought.  
My eyes stayed fixed on the image on the screen and, the phone in my right hand, I let my left hand glide under my shirt and my body started to tense as my mind started to relax. When I masturbated I didn´t necessarily only touch my cock, I enjoyed a bit of playing with the rest of my body too. I was very responsive to all kinds of touches and strokes and enjoyed my hands on other places than my cock too. My fingers fondled the little curls of chest hair and stroked over my little nipples, down my stomach and over my crotch, where they cupped the complete mighty package that was already throbbing against my tight grip. My hands were big and so these two fitted together perfectly. Hers were so tiny and delicate in comparison to mine… how I liked them around my cock… hmmm… they could hardly grasp it´s girth, but still managed to work it so well.   
The phone beeped a second time. Another picture.  
Ah, it seemed she understood where this was going. Sweet.  
This time, I saw a hipbone, and a slender finger pulling the fabric of a red panty away from it, the thin string carving into the soft skin.  
Delicious.  
I could downright smell her sweet pussy, how the wetness ran out of her while my fingers traversed her slippery cuntlips, delved deep into her before they reached her hard little lust button, which she loved so much to be touched and licked. Making her scream and whinge and come turned me on, and with this woman, it was more important to me that it had ever been before, with any other girl I had ever been with. To be honest, I had never given two shits if the girl came of not, some did, some did not, others faked, and I could tell every fucking time when they did. Their own fault. I had my fun and that was enough for me.  
My fingers unzipped my pants and reached in, gently caressed over my balls, and the thin skin crinkled under my touch. I loved it when she licked me here, or when she sucked them into her mouth… uhhhmmmm… it was as she could read my mind at some times.  
I decided to switch hands and take the phone into my left. Masturbating with my left hand just didn´t feel that good, like some bloody beginner did it with her shaking fingers, and while it usually did lead to desired result, it was a bit tedious and took some concentration. Nothing you wanted to dwell on when you´re horny and wanted to get off.

How do you like my pics so far? ;)  
Teasing little vixen. Of course I liked them. And though my mind was inspired enough already, I wanted more. Just to see how far she would go.  
Very hot. Send more.  
Meanwhile, my right hand fetched my hard-on and stroked the long warm shaft up and down. I left out the tip for a little while to heighten the tension.  
Two quick buzzes announced another message.  
Oh, this one made it easy for me.   
Her finger, halfway between her open lips, her tongue licking over the knuckle, a little bit of text added, saying:  
Can you imagine what I´m in the mood for?  
Sure I could. Those lips, they were so soft, and when she lay them around my hard head, first the tongue stroking its sensitive, receptive underside, then the wet cheeks that closed around me and started sucking and gliding their way up and down, it made me senseless with lust. She did it so well and she knew that her mouth drove me insane.  
Another message arrived. Fuck that woman, she was playing with me - and I loved it.  
Oh God, this one hit the nail tight on the head.  
Her hand was cupping one of her breasts, while her thumb and index finger squeezed her hard nipple.  
Ugh, those nipples. They had a special appeal to me. I touched her tits whenever I had a chance to. They felt so soft and clung to my hand so nicely. I loved how her nipples hardened and darkened in their colour when I sucked them into my mouth, nibbled them or rolled them between my fingers.  
Her moans usually intensified the harder I went with them.   
It was always like that with her; she was the perfect balance between rough and soft, wild and gentle, sweet and passionate. I just could do no wrong with her.   
I reached over to my couch table to the tube of hand lotion I had there for obvious reasons, laboriously opened it with my mouth and squeezed a bit of the cool, smooth cream into my palm.  
The phone buzzed again when I spread the lotion in my hand and clutched my hard, hot glans with my hand. Perfect timing.  
Oh holy mother Mary, this pic would grant me my happy ending.  
Her naked pussy, halfway covered from that seductive red panty thingy, two fingers slightly opening the smooth lips, showing her wet, glistening inside, and one finger on her erect clit.  
My hand worked my cock up and down while I could not look away from that image, from this pussy that would so soon be mine, and I would treat it good. I would pound it so hard, fill it up with my whole, thick dick, I would stretch it and torment it with hard, deep thrusts, then, just to torture her a little more and to make her beg for an orgasm, I would suckle the little bud that is her clit, softly at first, but harder with time, letting my long fingers enter her cunt and fuck her with them, until she is close to coming, and then I´d fuck her again, fast and unforgiving, and when I´m ready to spill, I´d allow her to come too. Yeah, that would be my plan.  
My first tightened around the tip of my cock to make the friction harder and more intense while I kept staring at the picture, imagining what she had done while taking it; maybe she was masturbating too knowing that I certainly did looking at it. Maybe we would come together, without even knowing.  
Fucking hell, I even grunted and growled when I was thinking of that woman. For usual, I wasn´t very audible at sex, but when I thought about her… man, I just couldn´t control myself. My hand moved very quickly and I felt my climax draw nearer.  
My breath quickened and turned into little peaked moans.  
In my mind she was rubbing her little wet clit with one finger, fast, while she let two fingers of her other hand drill into her, sighing Fuck me, fuck me over and over again until she orgasmed, screaming out my name deliriously.  
A long, low groan went along with my orgasm; my cock spasmed in my hand and only a few, almost clear drops of cum trickled out of it. I had wanked so often over the last week that my testicles just couldn´t keep up with producing sperm it seemed.  
I sank back in the couch and let the phone glide out of my hand when my hands fell on the pillows next to me.  
God, that was intense, again. Because of her.  
The phone vibrated once more.  
You liked my little show? Did you cum already or do you need more? Because I´m still horny as fuck…

That´s it. The end, game over, for good. No more games, no more rules or challenges.   
I wiped my hand on a tissue, zipped up my pants and after coming, once more by myself, I came to an irrevocable conclusion:  
I wanted that woman in my life. There was more than sex between us. And I wanted to find out what the fuck it was.  
Fuck this shit.   
I´m driving over there to see her. Right fucking now.


	10. What we were before Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oakley´s had enough. He drives to see his playmate and is surprised about how she reacts to his confession

At least the little inn by the forest road was cute. Because my Professor and his perception of a fun project week in the countryside certainly wasn´t.

If I had to spent a whole week trawling mud holes and thickets for pieces of bark, stones and other “treasures” with him and nine fellow students, I had at least a cosy room with a large twin bed to come back to and no one who´d bother me for taking up all the space in the ridiculously tiny bathroom.

That was because my roommate had called in sick a day before us leaving, and it didn´t surprise me much. Her shopping trip to Paris unfortunately interfered with our study project, and this girl knew how to prioritize after all. Therefore, I got a double room all for myself – and not a bad one.

Well, not _that_ bad.

Having overcome the initial shock of entering a room that was decorated with scarlet floral wallpaper and each of its surfaces being covered with crocheted doilies, I actually found it quite charming.

 

I tromped up the stairs to my room, my mud-covered rubber boots in one hand and my raincoat in the other, looking like an ugly, very upset drowned rat. My clothes were soaked, my hair stuck to my face in thin, trickling strands and the cold started to sneakily crawl into my core. Our little group had gotten caught in the rain and it wasn´t one of those beautiful quick summer showers – it was a cold rainstorm that raged for hours, one that left you shivering and wanting to hide in bed or soak in a hot bath and never get out again.

Still, the Professor didn´t allow us to cut it short. He tried to convince us the rain would end anytime soon, but to me, and obviously the rest of the group, it looked like fucking doomsday. So we sat there, ten people huddled in a six man tent, waiting for the downpour to stop. The argument that all the precious little diggings he wanted us to dig and catalogue were presumably already washed away by the rain anyway, along with anything else that wasn´t deeply ingrained in the forest soil, finally convinced him to call it a day. Maybe our unmotivated, reproachful looks did their bit too.

 

To sum it up, I was drenched, frustrated and wanted to get back to the inn as soon as possible to take care of the one thing that preyed on my mind all day: it was Thursday. Oakley day. Our day.

We couldn´t be together, again, and I hated it and knew Oakley hated it too.

He started to text me in the afternoon though he knew I was out of town and trudging around in the woods, and he was lucky I had any signal at all.  Instantly he asked what I had in mind for our weekly non-fucking date. Ugh. I know I had promised to come up with something, but honestly, what else was there besides phone sex or a little sexting maybe, when one of us was away? Not much. His reaction to my suggestion of phone sex didn´t exactly elicit the most enthusiastic of his reactions, but it was all I could offer him at this moment.

This whole University project week, and planning it, had distracted me too much over the last days before I left, that I simply had no time to pull something _great_ out of the hat. The last thing I wanted was to disappoint Oakley though, not only because he had been, in his way, very sweet the last time we met; for the first time I had the feeling he somehow began to be emotionally involved with me, if one wants to interpret his words that way. He had stated he disliked the idea of not seeing me again after the night of the club incident. That _he wanted to fuck me every time we met and preferably more than once a week_. And he also admitted being a dick-driven idiot, and I liked to think I heard something like remorse in his voice. In the given situation and in this context, I suppose this was his way of saying he liked me.

But now, after all those weeks, after finally realizing that I wanted him in my life, this all was becoming a chore, a burden. Always thinking of new ways to keep him entertained, to keep things spicy and exciting, it was fun to a certain point, but it started to strain me. Why could we not meet like _normal_ people, have _normal_ dates and _normal_ sex?

Yeah, because I had started this sick, twisted little game. In addition, I was terrified to lose him once I revealed my true intention: being with him, without games or challenges or conditions.

It was my own fault, I knew it, but I grew tired of keeping up this charade. Take me or leave me, I had arrived at that very point.

I would tell him this, exactly this, when we met the next time.

 

I fell down on the bed, a little unsettled by the squeaking noises and the bouncing that followed my every move, not minding my wet clothes, closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. Thank God, the Professor had come to his senses and we had aborted our little tour in the mud. Now I could get back to Oakley. But before I´d do that, I just wanted to take a quick nap to refresh my exhausted body and my worried mind. Just a few minutes, just a little break to catch my breath and warm my chilled-through bones.

However, Oakley, being his impatient, but adorable little self, didn´t allow me to rest.

_Send some pics before we talk, to get me in the mood._

Well, I could have thought of that too. I looked down on my sodden clothes and gave it a bit of consideration. I had to get out these anyway, so why not kill two bird with one stone and take some pics for Oakley.

I smirked at the thought of him being all horny and ready and just waiting for me to get him off. The feeling of power I seemed to have over him, I liked it a lot. It would have been naïve though, outright delusional, to think he didn´t have the same power over me.

 

The first one was easy: a perspective down my shoulder, showing the curve of my boob, and a little bit of my red bra strap. Just enough to pique his interest.

If I had to give an estimated number of photos I took after that one, I´d say it was somewhere close to a hundred. Sometimes the angle wasn´t right or they didn´t show what I wanted them to, they were blurred or I found myself looking fat or ridiculous. So, I got myself in the most laughable positions, taking picture after picture, until I finally had a few I found not only acceptable, but also sexy.

After sending him the second one, my panty looking like it was pulled off, I texted him and asked him how he liked my choices so far.

His instant reaction was unequivocal, so I sent more, a smug grin playing on my face.

Hmmm, when I imagined him, that tall, beautiful, golden curled boy, playing with his rock hard cock, this cock I needed to feel inside me so imperatively, stroking it fervently with those big but delicate, slender fingers, fingers that had driven me into absolute rapture so many times, while looking at photos of me, it made me mad with lust and mad with desperation for not having him with me.

With the next ones, I made it easy for him. My tongue licking my finger, implying I had something else in mind to lick; then my hands cupping my naked breast, my nipple pinched between my thumb and forefinger; the last one though, it would do the job with certainty: it showed my pussy, its lips spread with two fingers, one finger on my clit, my panty covering parts of the whole spectacle to add to his frustration to only look but not touch. In no sense was I surprised by how wet I already was; it seemed the idea of Oakley masturbating to those, mine pictures, or more the idea that I was able to fuel his fantasies,  was an immense turn on for me.

 

After the last pic was sent, I let some time lapse away, wondering if he had whacked off, fallen asleep after it or just lost interest, but I bothered only for a short while.

Actually, I was happy he didn´t ask for more. I really needed some sleep. It proved to be a bit laborious, but once I had struggled enough and kicked the, evidently also floral, bedcover off the bed, simply because I felt too tired to get up and remove it, I nestled down in my blanket and finally, went out like a light.

 

“Miss, there is someone downstairs at the desk asking for you!”

The landlady´s shrill, nasal voice and resolute knocks on my door woke me abruptly and ungently.

She was a lovely woman, but her voice was a weapon of mass destruction. I bet when she screamed, the glass wasn´t the only thing that shattered. I thought about dead birds plummeting from the sky for a second, but then shook my head over myself, searched for my phone and was baffled when I checked the time. Whoa, I had slept for three hours straight.

Rubbing my eyes, I stretched my limbs and suddenly remembered that I had nothing on but my tiny, red underwear.

“Miss? I can´t let him upstairs, he´s not a guest of the house, you know that,” she continued to shriek.

Him? Who could that be? My Professor and the other students, female _and_ male, also stayed at the inn, so if they wanted something from me, they would have just called.

Then her voice lowered and I heard her take a step closer to the door.

“I really can´ t love, though he is a very handsome and charming young man.”

I gulped, so loudly I startled myself and felt my palms getting sweaty.

Not him.

Not Oakley.

No. He wouldn´t. That´s not like him.

But if it was him…

“I´ll be there in a minute Mrs. Humphries.”

“Alright love, I´ll tell him.”

I heard her pitter-patter down the stairs, while I fished some dry clothes out of my suitcase and hurried into the bathroom to have a quick look at the disaster that was my hair. It looked like a big rodent had exploded on my head.

Fucking hell, of all days he would ever come to visit me unexpectedly, he chose today. I looked like a frump and there was nothing I could do about it.

Quickly the notion crossed my mind that it maybe was somebody else, while I, unsuccessfully, tried to redo my hair and applied some lipstick, and though it eased me a little, I wasn´t convinced.

What did he want here? I wasn´t ready for him, my brain told me, but my heart jumped with excitement. Oakley was here. For me.

 

He stood there, by the desk, and Mrs. Humphries was charmed already. She giggled and blushed like a schoolgirl, and bashfully twisted a strand of hair between her ringed fingers, when she not hysterically laughed at one of his remarks.

Oakley looked up to me as I slowly descended from the stairs, and his look changed from flirty to perplexed.

“Hi,“ he greeted me lowly, and I didn´t expect his tone to be so reserved, almost shy.

“Hi Oakley,“ I started, “what are you doing here?”

He didn´t answer and looked over to Mrs. Humphries, who watched us with such interest I wanted to ask her if we should wait with talking until she was back with some popcorn.

“I know you have strict rules, Miss Humphries, it was _Miss_ Humphries, right?”

He gave her a wide smile, obviously trying to butter her, and she blushed again while she shook her head.

“No darling, it´s Misses.”

“Who would have thought, to me, you look too young to be married.”

She almost howled with delight at his cheesy compliment and I had to watch it to not roll my eyes.

“Would you make a tiny little exception and let me go upstairs to have a quick talk with my girlfriend? It won´t be long, I promise.”

If his good looks didn´t convince her, his cajoling tone did.

“Of course, darling. But the two of you must behave.”

“We will behave now, won´t we?” He darted a glance at me and bit his lower lip.

I turned to Mrs. Humphries, who devoured Oakley with her eyes, and with a calm nod I confirmed Oakley´s statement.

“Of course we will. When we´re done talking, I´ll send him right back home.”

 

Fatigue had apparently slowed my cogitation, so only when we entered my room and Oakley closed the door behind him, I realized he had used the term _girlfriend_ with Mrs. Humphries.

“Girlfriend?” I looked at him with an expectant expression, and both dreaded and eagerly anticipated his answer.

Oakley looked down to the floor and grinned, then his face got stern all of a sudden and he looked right up to me again.

“Do you think the lovely Mrs. Humphries would have let me come up with you if I had said your were my non-fucking friend?”

I exhaled and now did roll my eyes, tilting my head back in frustration.

Fucker. So still, we were nothing but _that_.

“Because that´s not what you are. Not anymore at least. This thing we had, what we were before, I don´t want to go back there.”

A hot blush flushed my cheeks and I held my breath as I stared back at him.

“I thought about you a lot since that little play you did back at the club.”

“ _Play_? Are you fucking kidding me?” Impertinent bastard. I wanted to go right back to hating him again and slap his pretty face.

“Sorry, wrong choice of words,“ he instantly apologized.

“Oh God Oakley, I thought we had talked about this before… we agreed that we were okay.”

“We did, but to me it didn´t feel… _okay_. What I wanted to say is…” he inhaled deeply and didn´t seem very comfortable, “when I saw you with that other guy, I was ferociously jealous. I wanted to beat the shit out of him for touching you. Because you know…”

He sighed again, wringing his hands, then ran them through his wonderful curls.

“Fuck it… I think I´m falling in love with you, dammit.”

He looked like a lost puppy, standing there, in desperate search for the right words and knowing him, I could only imagine how much effort such a confession must have cost him.

All the smugness, all the cockiness, the emotionless, aloof behaviour, the self-righteousness, it was gone. Oakley was stripped down to his true, raw emotions, being the most vulnerable I had him ever seen.

If I hadn´t fallen for him before, it would have happened at this exact moment. My hurt sunk, and my defence started to crumble. No, it didn´t only crumble, it collapsed completely.

“Why don´t you say anything?” He stared at me with lack of comprehension.

“I´m shocked to put it mildly,“ I stuttered and my whole body shivered, “but I feel the same way about you.”

There was total silence between us for a few heartbeats.

Time seemed to stand still and the ticking of the clock on the wall appeared like thunderclaps.

Then Oakley let out a deep sigh of relief, rushed up to me and embraced me very, very tightly.

Elation was written all over his beautiful face and I didn´t think I had ever seen him so happy.

I wrapped my arms around his slim body, pressed myself into him and buried my hands in his soft curls, those unbelievable curls, and it felt like I was touching the holy fucking grail.

My body was flushed with endorphins, my heart beat like a steam hammer and I felt like it would burst with joy any moment.

When he loosened his grip a little, he looked at me with a deliberate expression.

“I don´t want to rush things, but don´t you think this would be the perfect time we finally… you know, fucked?”

“And the award for romantic of the year goes to… Oakley!” My sarcasm was more than appropriate, even Oakley understood that.

We couldn´t help it so we began to laugh, and when I wriggled out of his embrace, I winked at him and said:

“I think it is time. But first,“ and then I paused to tease him, and his eyes widened with disbelief, “I need a hot shower. This rain has perished me.”

 

    

We were naked and kissing in the blink of an eye. To get to the bathroom, I had to push Oakley away from me, playfully of course, as he wouldn´t stop sticking his sweet tongue down my throat. I held him at arm´s length, to provoke him a little, leaned into the tiny shower cabin, trying my best to keep a straight, sexy posture and turned up the water.

While I adjusted the temperature, Oakley approached me from behind, ran his big hands up my sides, wiping my hair from my neck, and placing little kisses on the back of it.

His warm soft skin, his gentle touch and his mouth on my neck made me forget all the distress I had been trough over the last weeks; the certainty that he felt like me, that we actually stood a chance together relaxed me so profoundly that, with all my heart, I felt like giving in to him and to allow us the last bit of physical pleasure we still had to experience with each other.

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered in m year, “and I missed touching you so much… it´s been so long.”

“It has, Oakley,” I whispered back as I turned around, stepped into the cabin and gestured him to follow me.

Oakley closed the slide door, and before I knew it, he pinned me to the cold tiled wall, my hands above my head, his lips pressing on mine.

His tongue demanded entry unyieldingly, and I opened up more than gladly, devouring it and sucking it in with appetite.

His hands roamed my body as the hot water ran over our skin, twining around my neck tightly, and I gasped at this unknown, intense feeling of being at his mercy.

While one hand still stayed tightly around my neck, his other hand reached down, cupped and squeezed my breasts, roughly rolling the nipple buds between his fingers, he murmured into my ear, full of craving: “Open your legs to me.”

I did as he asked me, or better: commended me and placed my legs apart, so his hand could slip between them, and when it did, he held my whole crotch with his mighty hand, until he finally let two fingers enter and run up and down my lust aching cunt.

H didn´t stop kissing me as he searched for my clit, it wasn´t really a search though, he knew exactly where it was; he tormented me with stroking over it, passing it but not focussing on it; a torture he had used on me before, one that drove me insane with longing.

Groans of all sorts escaped me, soft when he pushed in me, high and loud when he touched my clit, and he grinned smugly, realizing that I was putty in his adept hands.

I sighed with disappointment when his fingers left my pussy, coming right up to his mouth, and I stared at his lips when he let those fingers that had just teased me so delicately, enter his mouth.

With closed eyes, to be a bit dramatic I suppose, he suckled on them, just to purr in his typical low voice: “You taste so delicious… I want more of that.”

Then he knelt down, while I reached up and adjusted the showerhead, so he wouldn´t drown while he was at his arousing task.

I placed my right knee gently on his shoulder and now was perfectly open for him.

Oakley´s tongue ran over my labia, very gently, until he let it enter, and this time there was no teasing. He concentrated on my hard, wet clit, licking it with little forceful strokes, up and down the hood, circling around it, and when my moans got louder and I started to pull and yank his hair, he knew that I was close to climaxing.

He lay his lips around my clit and started sucking, hard and rhythmically, until a loud scream and vigorous twitches announced my staggering orgasm.

My body quivered when he let go of me.

I didn´t need long to recover, because this, hopefully first of many, orgasm had only spurred me on to please him as well, with all the ardour I had in me.

Not being fussy, I grabbed his waist and made us switch sides, pressing him to the tile wall now, and after giving him a smile that signalled him he had done well, I let my mouth, together with my hands, glide over his beautiful, slim torso, while I slowly bended my knees, knelt before him and fetched his enormous stiff cock, much to his delight.

From the very first moment, I let him go deep, spanning the thick root with one hand, cupping the balls with the other, while I moved my tight lips around his head, giving him enough pressure and friction to come quickly.

My mouth worked fast and efficiently, while my finger slowly wandered behind his balls, softly stroking his perineum, and Oakley soon groaned and growled at my touch.

I savoured this hard, pulsating thickness, already dreaming of how it would fill me, stretch me and grant me marvellous orgasm after orgasm. I finished him off with a few hard sucks, as he did it with me and when his muscles started to convulse at his climax, I welcomed his warm, musky cum in my mouth and swallowed it avidly.

Oakley´s hands, that were rested on my occiput while I sucked his cock, grabbed my arm and pulled me back up, and while we kissed the taste of our juices mixed on our tongues to a delicous nectar.

 

We embraced tightly, both our hearts pounding at each other´s ribcages, and the hot water that fell own on us felt only tepid now on our heated bodies.

“That was a wonderful foreplay,” I aspirated, and Oakley looked down on me, bewildered for a second, until he obviously realized that this wasn´t the end this time, that more, a completion in a way, would follow.

“Are you sure, darling?” he asked, and I thought I saw a dash of concern in his bright, sky-blue eyes.

“It´s not that I am a virgin who needs convincing, Oakley,“ I laughed and after the second it took for him to recognize I was joking, he gave me a crooked smile.

He tucked a strand of wet hair from my flushed cheek behind my ear and breathed deeply.

“You have earned it, I trust you and it feels right to me now.”

When he kissed me, once more, gently and intimately like a lover, I knew I was right with my decision and wouldn´t regret it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No more delayed gratification - Hoo-fucking-ray! Now that Oakley and his playmate have confessed their love to each other, they are finally ready to take the one step they have been waiting for…

The rain continued to pelt against the window when dusk was already falling.

We lay on the bed, wrapped in big, flowered bath towels, facing each other, and still heated from the shower or rather what had happened in it.

Our first orgasm had allowed us to let off some steam, and though the sexual tension was still tangible, the emotional one seemed gone.

There was an indescribable intimacy between us, and for the first time, Oakley didn´t shy away from it. Everything that had shredded my heart to bits over the last weeks had disappeared into thin air, and all I had hoped for was here in front of me, just a heartbeat away.

“This is so weird,” he began hesitantly and his eyes lay on my heaving chest as he searched for the right words, the lines on his forehead crinkling, then his lips curling into a soft smile, “on my way here I was so sure that once you let me into your room I would just ravish you, but now that I´m actually here and you´re so close, I somehow can´t.”

The sound of his voice, and his words, was so sweet I thought I was not with the Oakley I once knew.

But their meaning confused me.

“How so?”

Oakley sighed.

“I´ve learned to relish the waiting for you so much that I can´t quite grasp that now should be the moment the wait is finally over.”

His face displayed utter softness and I felt my heart burst with love.

Yes, love. There it was, this incomprehensible word, big and intimidating and after all this time it had found its way from my heart into my head.

“So, what are we to do now?”

My question was of a playful nature, but when Oakley looked back up at me, those bright blue eyes gave a truly lost gaze.

“I have never been in such a situation before. Had you told me I would react like that just a few months back, I would have just laughed at you.”

“Have you never been in love before?”

He waited a split second before he answered, and then just slowly shook his head.

“Never.”

His hand took my hand and clenched up around it. I suddenly felt pity for him. A young, bright, handsome boy like this, with all privileges one could dream of, had the world at his feet but still – the greatest feeling of all was denied to him.

“That is really sad,“ I spoke from my heart.

He tried to explain.

“I come from a home that was always very conflict-laden and I learned quickly that the less emotional involvement I showed, the less vulnerable I was. I guess I kept this attitude with my lady friends. You know, to be safe.”

His pragmatic observation astonished me, but it made sense.

“But with you…”

Oakley showed an expression of confusion, as if all of his so well laid plans, his usual strategies had been thrown into disarray. 

“This here is very different. But I will be honest with you,“ and for a moment the well-known Oakley reappeared, with his smug grin and the nonchalant tone: “I thought you were pretty and easy to fuck. The fact you weren´t, kind of… puzzled me.”

He waited for my reaction, but then carried on when my face stayed blank.

“Because normally, my ways work, and I´m proud to say, efficiently.”

I snorted disdainfully and that made him go back to his loveable, sweet side again.

“Your behaviour teased me and left me no peace until I found out why: Because I liked you.”

His other hand ran over my cheek and neck.

“I don´t know much about being in love, but from what I can conjecture, I very well could be.”

We smiled at each other and I brought his hand to my mouth to place little kisses on his knuckles.

Oakley disengaged his hand from mine, gripping the seam of my towel, letting his finger slip underneath it to loosen it a little, but didn´t go any further.

With a determined grasp, I seized his naked shoulders, pulled him close and rolled on my back.

He was on top of me now, looking a bit baffled, but when he realized that this was going to happen, or that _it_ was going to happen now, he smiled shyly.

“You are beautiful,” he whispered, “I can´t tell you enough.”

I reached up and let my finger glide over his cheek and skirt his lips.

One more time, I took a fistful of his wet, curly hair and drew him closer to me, wanting him to passionately kiss me, but he refused. All of a sudden, he was soft and gentle, and almost coyly placed his lips on mine, controlling his breathing as if he wanted to stay calm and collected.

As I spread my legs to wrap them around his, pulling his body down and nearer to me, starting to moan in anticipation, he suddenly broke the kiss and looked down on me with a tranquil expression.

“Let´s not rush this darling… we´ve been waiting so long.”

“That is exactly why Oakley! I want your cock in me now! Come on now, don´t make me beg.”

Frustration and anger overcame me. Was this some kind of revenge or game – again? Because I had made him wait for so long? I felt like a little kid begging for its favourite toy, but being rejected.

My words and my pleading tone didn´t change Oakley´s mind. He took his time, and there was no mischievousness in his eyes, just a plain calmness and content.

He bowed down to kiss me once more, let his tongue unhastily enter my mouth, kissing me with this torturous slowness I was nearly unable to endure.

Whom was he kidding? I could feel his hard-on more than keenly, its rigidity and warmth was pressing against my lap, like it already knew where it had to go, already aiming for its wet, tight place of destination.  

My hands ran down his back, scratching it not too softly, my fingers crawling over his round little arse, fetching the edge of his towel and pulled it off.

His kisses were loving, his tongue went so softly, his hands touched me like they had known every dell, every curve of my body forever.

When he raised his body, just enough to loosen my towel a little bit more and began to remove it, I thought myself close to fulfilment. He unfolded it and when I lay bare in front of him, my body as ready as it could be, my skin flushed with redness, my thighs opened, my cunt overflowing, his eyes roamed my surface like he had never seen it before, curious, astounded and delighted.

He propped on his arms and traced my curves with the lightest touch of those delicate long fingers, and I almost despaired of his tenderness. For me the time for foreplay was clearly over, I wanted him to fill me and fuck me, plain and simple, and the waiting became insufferable.

My moaning made me obvious – as if he didn´t know about my condition so fucking well - and when Oakley´s fingers brushed my hard nipples, I wanted to scream aloud. They made their way down my stomach, taking a little feathery digression over my hips, until he finally let them slip between my legs, slowly but with sure aim, and when they finally caressed over my slick folds, I firmly bit my fist. 

His touch was so certain, so adroit when he circled my clit softly, and though I had come due to his adept tongue just a little time before, I was so inclined and so willing to come again.

I tried to reach down to touch his cock, but Oakley politely but firmly moved my hand away.

A frustrated outcry escaped me when Oakley looked at me, his finger still playing with my lust bud, and asked me lowly:

“Are you ready?”

“Are you fucking kidding? Do it already or I´m going to rape you!”

A short smile flickered over his beautiful face, and when it turned serious again, I realized my words hadn´t missed their mark.

Now was the time. It would happen. He would enter me. I would enfold him. He would fill me and I would be filled by him. We would be one. We would fuck. Fucking finally!

“Would you do me a favour, if you can, I mean?”

“What fucking else, Oakley?”

I was furious. 

He sighed, looking almost intimidated.

“Would you just look at me while I, you know, go in?”

I needed a moment to process his words and to I realize their utter adorableness.

My tone softened.

“Oh of course! I will try to, but don´t get mad at me when sensation overwhelms me and I need to close my eyes for a second.”

He nodded, a little forgiving wink in his eyes, then he reached down and took his cock into his hand, looked at me one final time, making sure everything was okay, and then I felt it. His big, warm tip stroking over my pussy, gathering all my wetness, going over the erect clit several times, and when he was just before my entry, he stopped one last time.

I was tempted to give a little shove with my pelvis and take him in myself, but I waited.

“This is it,” he remarked dramatically, “so if you want to reconsider, now´s the time.”

Almost had I slapped that pretty cherub face, and he, obviously toying with me and testing my patience, which was at its very limits, grinned smugly, like the cocky, flirty boy I had fallen in love with.

“Do it already you bastard!” I screamed but my scream rolled into laughter.

Oakley agreed with my laughter and the tension evidently fell off him.

“Alright.” He bit his lip looking down on me and started.

He teased my clit a last time, our faces were agog with expectation of the following sensation and then he let the thick head glide in me, little by little, until he was in me completely, his eyes twitching and his lips forming an inaudible tone.

When I felt how my walls gave way to his huge, stiff cock, I clawed my nails in Oakley´s back and let out deep groan, and it proved to be hard work to keep my eyes open and look at him.

He held still for a split second, mouthing a sustained _wow_ as he gazed at me blissfully, and then started to move in me, with very slow, deep thrusts, and every one of his pushes was attended by high lustful sighs or low growls.

Our lips found each other, our tongues delved deep but never harsh,  and we embraced, tightly, my legs wrapped around his hips so naturally, my arms entangled his slim silhouette, my face buried in his neck, my fingers in those goddamn motherfucking glorious curls, and we finally were one.

Our bodies moved together in a harmonious rhythm, Oakley caressed my face, always in search for my lips it seemed, letting his open mouth roam my neck, nibbling my earlobe, whispering into my ear, in that seductive tone I loved so much.

“That feels so fucking amazing,” he purred and his breath tickled my ear so deliciously that goose bumps dispersed all over my body.

I raised my head just for the thrilling sight over his shoulder, namely his cute ass moving up and down, his pelvis shoving, and the mere thought of the image of his big beautiful cock sliding in and out my moist cunt let me give a sustained moan.

Oakley held me so firmly I could hardly breathe, but it created a closeness that was so beautiful.

“Will you be able to come this way?”

I could not believe there was really concern on his angelic face, and in the midst of this wonderful, intimate encounter, he cared for my pleasure as much as for his own.

“I will, just let me adjust a little.”

My hips raised a bit, my legs clutched him even tighter, then Oakley changed the angle and looked at me while he thrust, still slow, hard and deep.

Our moans grew louder, and now I felt how perfectly our bodies played together and fit together.

My hands on his behind made him push harder and deeper, he himself drilled faster; his pubic eminence applied the right amount of pressure on my clit area, and with each of his pushes, he brought me closer to the edge, and I interpreted his coarse, rampant cries as his run to the home stretch.

We moaned and sighed together, and when I suddenly felt my orgasm roll in, Oakley seemed to be close too; I came at the moment he erupted in me, our stuttering noises culminated in a boisterous flood of sighs and groans.

So much tension slid off me, it had been all I expected and more, so much lust and delight, so much intimacy and closeness. I felt we belonged right here in this moment, together, in this room, in this little refuge that sheltered us from the world outside; it was just the two of us, we were the centre of our own little universe.

This whole situation was so surreal now that it had finally happened, so relieving, so overwhelming, I couldn´t help it and started to laugh, loud and jovially.

Oakley’s and my panting slowly came down, then he looked at me with surprise.

“Was it worth the wait?” I asked him softly, who, his eyes till closed and breathing deeply, had laid his head on my shoulder, his hand on my breast like he was trying to lull my galloping heart, his slowly drying curls tickling my nose.

“Every fucking second of it,” he spoke under his breath  and I believed him.

There was not one moment in my life I could remember being more content, more satisfied and more fulfilled, as I was right here and right now.

He looked up and there was a gentleness on his features I had never seen before.

“You were _sooo_ worth the wait.”

All we could do was kiss once more, and we did, until a loud knock on the door interrupted us.

“Sweethearts, I´m terribly sorry but I´m afraid I must insist the young man will leave us now. It´s almost midnight and I will lock the main door now.”

My ears rang from the shrillness of her voice. I had almost forgotten how terrible she sounded.

Oakley and I stared at each other in disbelief, the corners of our mouths slowly rising.

“She hasn´t been listening now, has she?”

Oakley whispered, then burst out in laughter.

“Gosh, I hope not, though the way she was eyeballing you downstairs I was surprised she didn´t come in and ask if she could join us.”

We giggled like children.

“Although…” Oakley looked up to the ceiling and his expression changed as if he was thinking hard, his finger tipping on his chin, his lips puckered.

“I´m sure the old lady could teach me a thing or two.”  
I gasped and gaped at him, nudged his side and just when we fell back on the bed again and wanted to engage in another kiss, the knocking on the door continued.

“Sweethearts, please. I really must insist.”

“We´ll be down in a minute Mrs. Humphries!” Oakley shouted out, way too exaggeratedly.

She mumbled something and then her steps echoed as she, like before, pitter-pattered downstairs.

 

Oakley leaned over the office desk, making eyes at Mrs. Humphries and she was under his spell again instantly.

“We´re terribly sorry Mrs. Humphries… but we had so much to talk about. Thank you for your patience. I will really head home now.”

I stood close behind him, watching him work his magic on her, pretending to be all interested in their insignificant little talk, but pinching his little ass painfully hard to tease him, while he tried to keep an friendly and unimpressed expression.

A wide smile unfurled on his still flushed face, and she giggled and lay her ringed hand on his. Then she lowered her voice and in a knowing tone she said:

“Sure thing darling. Young love is a wonderful thing.”

Then she winked at him, completely ignoring me, and that was the exact moment I knew she knew what had been going on upstairs.

Oakley said his Good bye to her, with the most charming smile as she waved at him, then turned to me, took my hand and trailed me behind him, out of the inn.

 

It was pitch black and the rain was still pouring.

“My car´s over there… but I don´t wanna go home – without you.”

He looked down on me with a pitiful expression and put his arms around me.

“Then stay,” I whispered and bit my lip, again, feeling a wave of arousal ascend in me when I looked at this boy, with his long, slightly tanned limbs, the tight shirt that strained around his chest, the crystal bright eyes that had that certain twinkle of mischief in them, and those curls that drove me into madness with longing.

“We need to say good bye properly, don´t you think?”

Puzzled Oakley gazed at me, licking his lower lip.

“We can do that in the car, and as long as we want to. No one will come and disturb us there.”

I winked, sniggered and in the same second, Oakley had opened his car door per remote, and we slipped in, shrieking and shaking at the cold rain, even if we had only crossed the street with a few steps to get in.

He sat behind the wheel, I was in passenger´s seat, and once we had stopped panting from the wet cold sensation, we stared at each other in a coveting gaze, breathing deeply.

“There is something I still want to do…“ he  growled, “remember, I wanted to ravish you…”

It didn´t matter that we had just come out of bed and already had experienced two intense orgasms with each other. We were unstoppable. Insatiable. We wanted each other like we had never had each other before.

“Then do it,” I aspirated, looking at him with a challenging smile.

“Then come here beautiful.”

Oakley grabbed my wrist, brutally, and I knew exactly what kind of fuck this would be. There wouldn´t be anything tender about this here. Or soft. Nothing gentle. Just pure, raw physicality, in-your-face lust and one goal in mind: a hard and fast climax.

I came to sit on Oakley´s lap, my legs straddled beside him, grinding my pussy on his growing, hardening cock, while he roughly kissed me, forcing his tongue into my wide opened mouth, my hands firmly grabbing his pecs, until the wandered down and unbuttoned his pants, his cock so ready to be used to my pleasure again.

With raising my hips, I enabled him to hike up my skirt and thrust my panty aside, and to let his thick cock enter me once more, which it did so easily, given how dripping wet I was again.

I sunk down on him, took him in and savoured his whole length and once I sat on him, we both whimpered at this intense feeling, a feeling we had just before discovered for us.

Oakley´s mouth sucked and bit my neck and I groaned at the mixture if pleasure and pain he gave me, while I began to rock my hips, back and forth.

His big hands knew no boundaries and impatiently fiddled on my t-shirt, and as he couldn´t manage to take it off easily, he just grabbed it and ripped it in two with one swift move. The tight fabric tore with ease, and Oakley looked pleased, but still that horny and determined expression in his pretty face when he cupped my breasts and pulled down the cups of my bra brutally.

My nipples stood stiff as if by command, and he hungrily sucked them in as if they spilled his elixir of life, and sucked hard and bit them and my whining only encouraged him to go harder.

His big hands squeezed my tits while my hips rotated and rocked, then wandered down my back to slap my ass cheeks hard, and I wailed, with pain and lust, grabbing his a fistful of his hair, pulling back his head and to bite and suck his long slim neck.

My moves became faster and with every thrust, I felt my clit stimulated by his pubic bone, just like before, and the sitting position and his hands on my lower back and ass only intensified the friction.

Another orgasm was just around the corner, and Oakley helped me milk him with my pussy, we moved rapidly, our tongues entangled and my hands around his neck, until he, again, grabbed my wrists and pulled my arms behind my back, painfully, and forced me to thrust in this position, without touching him.

The whole car rocked under our movements, and I gave it my best, until Oakley stuttered in a high tone: ”Baby I´m coming!”

I was able to increase the speed of my pushes just a little more, and that was enough to make me come with him, my hands tightly pinned behind my body, Oakley´s lips not leaving mine while we came and grunted our orgasms into each other´s  mouth.

 

We hadn´t noticed how cold it was in the car until we came down from our orgasmic rush. The windows were fogged from out hot breaths, and once Oakley let go of my wrists, I embraced him, placing my head on his chest, finding such joy in his racing pulse and pounding heart.

“That was probably the best good-bye I have ever said,“ he uttered and grinned, his eyes closed and his head leaning against the headrest, while he slowly caressed over the back of my head.

“But I should go now, really, I have to. When will you be back home?”

“Sunday evening,” I aspirated, playing with a fold in his shirt. I didn´t want him to leave. I finally wanted to fall asleep and wake up together.

“Then I will be at your door Sunday evening.”

We nodded in accordance, smiled at each other, and kissed a last time, before I hurried back to the inn, past Mrs. Humphries, who would have loved to ask about my torn shirt.

But I was too quickly up the stairs and back in my room, shutting the door behind me with a bang that would have made the god of thunder proud, giggling and dancing around like a maniac, feeling like I wanted to shout my glee and enchantment from every goddamn rooftop of this world.

 

At first, I wanted to ignore the beep from my mobile phone, as it was two in the morning. My sleep hadn´t been very deep anyway; too much was I churned up inside, too fresh were the impressions the last night had left on me. But then a funny feeling overcame me.

Who could this be at this ungodly time?

A nervous tingle, but a pleasant one, rose in me and then I saw my gut feeling could be trusted:

It was Oakley.

“Just arrived home. Just wanted to ask if it´s okay if I save your phone number under _girlfriend_?”

I bet he was smirking when he wrote that. 

Smug little fucker, my Oakley.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
